Del Crepusculo al Amanecer
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Que sucede cuando empieza el crepusculo hasta el amanecer. Capitulo 4 el final de esta serie ha llegado, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpn por los horrores de ortografia
1. Cap I: El encuentro POV Tai

DEL CREPÚSCULO AL AMANECER

         Antes que nada quiero dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Hikari Takaishi( Dragonzukino) por su pasado cumpleaños ya que le prometí que escribiría un fic con mi pareja favorita aquí esta espero que te guste...............

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**CAPITULO I: EL ENCUENTRO**

            **POV *-*-Tai -*-***

Estaba yo sentado atrás de mi limosina mirando el crepúsculo sobre la ciudad de Tokio, ese día me sentía especialmente deprimido ya que hoy hacia quince años que me fui al digimundo por primera vez, pero antes que nada quiero presentarme mi nombre es Tai Kamiya y era un niño elegido hace quince años, saben por que lo digo es por que desde hace cinco años que yo no tengo derecho a entrar y no es por que yo haya hecho algo malo al digimundo, simplemente paso así.

Un día que salía del digimundo por que durante ese tiempo hubo otra gran emergencia de un Digimon el cual quiso destruir nuevamente el digimundo y todos fuimos a salvarlo nuevamente, bueno casi todos porque hace 9 años desapareció de mi vida una persona a quien yo estimo mucho, bueno dejando ese tema les explico que ganamos la batalla con una gran dificultad; pero al salir al parecer yo pague un precio muy alto y no se porque razón pague un precio así, ya que a la siguiente vez que quería entrar al Digimundo con mi hermana no me dejo y a los demás los deja entrar, no se por que la situación esta así de terrible conmigo y no solo eso, lo peor es que mi amigo Agumon se quedo aquí conmigo en el mundo real y el no puede regresar y ya intento regresar con los demás y el Digimundo al parecer no lo acepta, no se y eso me desespera, cada día estoy preocupado por él, siento que algo esta mal y mientras no resuelva eso no podré regresar al digimundo, entonces oigo a mi chofer que dice- **lo llevo a otro a su casa**- yo le respondo– **si, estoy demasiado cansado y este día me deprime un poco.**

Ustedes se preguntaran por que tengo un chofer, es que hace cinco años me saque la lotería y me pase de vivir de Odaiba a Tokio actualmente soy el dueño de una cadena importante de hoteles, después de que ordeno que me lleve a mi casa.

Entonces me pongo a pensar sobre lo que ha pasado y recuerdo que hace dos meses fui a la boda de mi hermana es increíble que el se casara con Tk, cuando fui ella se alegro ya que llevaba un año que no la veía y Tk también se sorprendió ya que me he separado un poco de ellos y ya no los visito muy seguido, lo que si me sorprendió es que me entere que Yolei y Ken se casan dentro de 15 días y que Matt tiene novia y me sorprendió saber quien era................

Entonces miro a la ventanilla y me doy cuenta de que esta calle no es la que va a dirección a mi casa entonces le pregunto a mi chofer -**aquí no es el camino a casa**- el me responde- **eso ya los se; pero lo vi demasiado desanimado que decidí traerlo aquí para levantarle el animo**- vi su intención y le dije con un tono de agradecimiento- **te agradezco mucho tu intención; pero no deseo hacerlo bajo esta situación**.

Entonces mi chofer toma dobla la esquina y ahí estaba era una joven de mi edad de pelo largo de color negro y sus ojos de eran de color negro, al mirarla note que su mirada era triste sin vida. Algo me dijo que tenia que ayudarla y entonces me di cuenta que tenía que hablar con ella desesperadamente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era una prostituta; pero en ese momento no me importo y le dije a mi chofer- **da la vuelta, vi algo que me intereso**- entonces el sorprendido me dice**- que le intereso una de las chicas**- pero yo no le conteste estaba demasiado intranquilo, no se pero al verla sentí que esa persona me era conocida.

Entonces el chofer haciendo gala de la hipocresía y galanura a la vez se estaciona enfrente de ella, observo que él iba a salir pero en ese momento reaccioné y le dije- **no deja que yo me encargue de este asunto**.

Entonces salí de mi limosina y me dirigí hacía ella, noto que ella me ve y al parecer le inspire miedo ya que ella se hace para atrás y entonces le pegunto- **¿ cuanto por el servicio?-** ella temerosa me contesta- **50 pesos.**

Yo me quede sorprendido y pensando me pregunte- **¿le gusta esto demasiado?, ¿tiene demasiado clientes? o ¿es una novata? **-entonces le pregunte- **eres acaso nueva**- ella se sonrojo un poco y me dijo -**si soy nueva apenas empecé hace tres días y usted es mi primer cliente.**

Entonces mas tranquilo le digo- **ven, acompáñame yo te pagare bien**- en ese momento de un modo muy caballeroso le ofrezco mi mano y ella temerosa la toma ya que se le notaba a leguas lo nerviosa que estaba, ella entra a mi limosina y se sienta enfrente de mi.

Durante todo el trayecto no dejaba de mirarla su cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros profundos, su vestido corto entallado de color negro el cual hacia que se notara mas su belleza, era algo digno de verse, entonces llegamos al hotel donde yo me hospedo, ella estaba sorprendida por el lujo del hotel y le dije a ella que me siguiera entonces apreté unos botones y el ascensor me llevo a mi PEN House (no se como se diga) y ella estaba impresionada por todo el lujo y el tipo de vida que llevaba.

Entonces ella se dirigió a la habitación en donde yo duermo y veo que se empieza a bajar el cierre de la parte de atrás mostrando momentáneamente su espalda desnuda de su vestido, yo quede embobado por un momento pero reaccioné y que me le acerco y le pongo una mano sobre su hombro y a la vez que con la otra mano alzaba su barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos y le digo- **no hagas eso, yo no te traje aquí para eso**.

Entonces ella extrañada y con una voz temblorosa me pregunta- **entonces ¿para que me contrato?**- yo le contesto mostrando la seguridad con la cual me transformo en líder de lo digielegidos- **simplemente quiero platicar contigo**- ella aun mas extrañada me pregunta- **solo para eso**- y entonces ella cambia de tono a un de enfado- **lo hubiera hecho en la calle, así podría haber pasado el rato mas a gusto en lo que llegaba otro cliente**- yo sonriendo saco mi cartera y le doy los 50 pesos y le digo- **esto es por las molestias de haber venido conmigo**- y después saco unos tres mil pesos y le vuelvo a decir- **este dinero si quieres ganártelo tendrás que platicar conmigo hasta el amanecer**.

La miro y noto su mirada que esta llena de dudas, eso se que no es bueno.

Ella al parecer en el pasado era una persona fuerte como lo era aquella persona; pero ahora la miro y la veo acabada, insegura, frágil y llena de dudas y temores pero después de ese momento me mira y dice**- esta bien, pero solo platicar**.

Entonces la invito a que pase a mi sala y a que se siente en mi sofá y al final le empiezo a preguntar- **¿como te llamas?**- ella bajo la mirada y note que estaba meditando si decirme su nombre o no pero al final dice- **mi nombre es Celeste**- sin pensarlo mucho le dije- **es un bonito nombre, sabes una cosa ese nombre me puso a recordar cosas que están en mi pasado**- ella guarda silencio durante unos momentos; pero al final ella dice- **y ¿Que tipos de recuerdo?**- yo le contesto algo triste- **sobre mi infancia que fue una de las épocas mas felices que he tenido**.

Ella me pregunta- **¿Por que no esta época que vive usted ahora?**- yo le contesto- **por que el dinero no lo es todo, hay cosas mas importantes que el dinero y una de esas es la amistad y el amor-** noto su tristeza y ella me pregunta- **¿que usted no tiene amigos o gente que lo quiera?-** yo le contesto- **si, tengo amigos pero ninguno lo tengo aquí conmigo y me siento mal ya que días como hoy me gustaría estar con ellos.**

Ella meditando me pregunta- **y el amor usted debe tener alguien que lo quiera mucho**- entonces yo bajo la cabeza y le digo**- no, no tengo a nadie que me quiera y es mas ni lo he intentado en buscar a esa persona**- ella rápidamente me pregunta mirándome a los ojos- **¿por qué no ha encontrado a la persona ideal para usted?**- yo le contesto desviando mi mirada a otro lado- **no lo se, tal vez por que busco a una persona que perdí el contacto hace 9 años.**

Entonces la miro y le vuelvo a preguntar- **y usted no tiene familia o gente que la apoye**- ella simplemente me contesta- **no a mis padres los perdí hace 9 años en un accidente automovilístico**- yo pensando me quede y se que hace 9 años por esa misma razón empezó a irle mal a esa persona que yo estimo mucho. Ella nota mi preocupación y me pregunta- **¿se encuentra bien?**

 Yo reaccionando le digo- **si estoy bien simplemente me puse a recordar a alguien que hace 9 años que no veo y no se nada de su vida-** ella me mira y su mirada cambia un poco y me dice- **ya comprendo**– yo ignore lo que dijo, simplemente me enfoque en su mirada y me di cuenta de que su mirada mostraba algo que ella había ocultado entonces decidí preguntarle- **y tu que me cuentas después de que tus padres murieron, ¿como ha sido tu vida?**.

Ella bajo su mirada, note que algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y yo quería acercarme; pero sentí que ella al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo que no lloraba con libertad, al final la deje que se desahogara un poco y me dijo- **bueno después que mis padres murieron yo me quede sola y fue cuando mis amigos me empezaron a apoyar para salir adelante; pero después me mude con una tía hermana de mi papá pero fue peor ya que mi tía era muy estricta y no me dejaba ir al di...**- yo extrañado le pregunte- **¿a dónde.........?**- ella simplemente me dice nerviosa- **a un sitio que llevo años que no voy-**  yo noto la mirada nerviosa de Celeste pero no digo nada.

Entonces me levanto y tomo una botella de Güisqui que tenia en mi minibar privado y me sirvo un trago y me doy cuenta que esta situación se esta poniendo tensa ya que yo nunca tomo a menos que este perdiendo el control.

Entonces le pregunto que si quiere tomar algo y ella contesta- **si, si no es mucha molestia-** entonces le preparo una bebida y me vuelvo a dirigirme hacia ella me siento a su lado y le pregunto- **Y que paso con tus amigos**– ella bajando la mirada dice- **los abandone**.

Yo sorprendido le dije- **como pudiste abandonar a tus amigos-** ella agacho la mirada y simplemente me dice- **lo hice ya que no soportara que me cuidaran y que me mimaran demasiado, era algo repugnante hasta cierto punto y no lo soporte y es por eso que desde hace 9 años me escape de la casa de mi tía**.

 Yo estaba perdiendo el control de mis actos y pensaba como puede ser que alguien que se le da todo el apoyo pueda rechazarlo y seguir adelante aunque una persona fuera capaz de seguir solo, siempre se necesita el apoyo de alguien, entonces me pare abruptamente y le dije algo molesto- **no se que tendrás en la cabeza, siempre en los momentos difíciles es cuando realmente se necesita a un amigo aquí cerca para poder seguir adelante**.

La miro y ella se levanta un poco enojada y me dice- **como sabes eso tu siempre has tenido el apoyo de ellos pero yo ese apoyo se volvió algo empalagoso, casi empecé a creer que yo era una paralítica o un bebe que no podía ni siquiera cuidarme, solo quería que me comprendiera y que me apoyaran lo suficiente; ¡pero que no me sobreprotegieran!.**

Yo tratando de controlar mis nervios me volví a sentar, sabia muy bien que si me enojaba podía perderla y tal vez nunca la volvería a encontrar, entonces decidí preguntarle- **sabes algo actualmente de ellos-** ella veo que se tranquiliza, luego veo que se sienta y que hace una pausa y finalmente dice- **solo de dos amigos muy cercanos se que se casaron hace dos meses; y nada mas estuve afuera ese día de la boda viéndolos tan felices tan contentos.**

 Yo no escuchaba lo que ella decía, yo estaba meditando y analizando tanto como su postura y viendo su cara, si yo trataba de controlarme ella al parecer me estaba superando ya que cada palabra que decía iba contaminada de mucho dolor y tristeza y veo que ella trata de hacerse fuerte; pero no puede yo pienso que tal vez lleva años que se hace la fuerte simplemente para disimular lo débil que es.

Entonces le pregunto de un modo comprensivo- **¿por que no ha sido con ellos? se que te apoyarían para tu pudieras salir adelante creo que has sufrido demasiado**- veo que ella empieza a girar la cabeza de modo negativo y dice**- no, no puedo. No tengo el valor como de aquella persona que admire mucho como para hacerlo, no quiero mostrarme en lo que me he transformado, en lo bajo que he caído, eso decepcionaría a los demás ya que cuando me conocían ellos veían en mi una persona muy fuerte y segura, capaz de conseguir cada meta; pero ahora no soy ni la mitad de la persona que era, por eso siento que no debo encontrarme con nadie.**

Yo estaba meditando cada palabra que ella había dicho; pero si alguien la encontrara no la reconocerían entonces le pregunte- **oye pero que pasaría si te encontraras a alguien de tus amigos frente a frente sin la posibilidad de esconderte que harías**- veo que ella sonríe y me dice- **no creo que me puedan reconocer ya que me hice cambios y no me parezco a como ellos me conocieron** - al oír eso simplemente pienso en aquella persona que tal vez se cambio de algo ya que llevo varios años buscándola y no la localizaba tal vez por que la buscaba como yo la conocía y no como se debe de ver actualmente, pero salgo rápidamente de mis pensamientos le pregunto- **que te orillo a dedicarte a esto**.

Noto que el ambiente se vuelve pesado era como si hubiera tocado un punto nervioso de ella pero al final dice- **lo hice por que solo me quedaba esta ultima opción, durante los dos primeros años de que me escape estuve viviendo en la calle viviendo de lo que conseguía en limosnas, luego conseguí un trabajo de ayudante de conserje y ahí estuve durante tres años pero............**- yo emocionado con la platica le dice-** pero queeeeeeeee-** ella me miro y dijo- **mi patrón intento violarme y yo no me deje y le dije que lo iba  a demandar por acoso; pero el solo se rió y al día siguiente me corrió sin pagarme mis prestaciones; de ahí en adelante trabaje de lava traste, de cuidadora pero siempre surgía algo mal lo que hacia que me corrieran o que renunciara; pero hace poco menos de un año y medio conocí a un chico guapo de mi edad el cual me dio techo y comida durante mas de un año pero** **al final tenia otras intenciones, el me llevo a su cabaña de la montaña, cuando llegamos ya era de noche, entonces el me da de cenar de beber y después me lleva a su sala de su cabaña yo estaba algo mareada y de repente entran varios tipos de mal aspecto y yo asustada le pregunte ellos quienes son..... el me responde diciéndome que son unos amigos; pero después de un rato yo estaba totalmente borracha y fue cuando sucedi**.

Al decir esas palabras noto el gran dolor que ha tenido que vivir y veo que toma una pausa para retomar el control y al final me comenta con lagrimas en los ojos- **uno de ellos me tomo de los hombro y con un movimiento brusco rompió mis ropas y yo trate de cubrirme pero otro se me acerca con una jeringa y me inyecta un liquido traslucido y entonces ya no pude recordar nada y me di cuenta que me habían drogado y que me desnudan, durante todo esos momentos difíciles  yo entre en la histeria total no sabia si defenderme o dejar que me ultrajaran; pero creo que ellos sabían lo que hacia ya empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se debilitaba y un gran sueño me invadía, después mi cuerpo desnudo dejo de sentir esas sensaciones tan grotescas que me repugnaban, entonces me tiraron en el suelo y yo simplemente los veía ya no podía ni moverme, entonces oigo el ruido de una ventana que se rompe y simplemente veo como una sombra  los golpea y yo simplemente cerré los ojos.**

Veía como las lagrimas salían de sus negros ojos y se me rompía el alma al oírla; pero sabia que no podía detener mas el asunto asi pregunte- **y que paso después.........**

Ella me miro y se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y me dijo- **cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama de hospital, entonces una enfermera se me acerco y me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo le conteste que si; pero le pregunte que como había llegado aquí y entonces la enfermera me dice que el hospital recibió una llamada anónima de un secuestro y que le dijeron en donde localizarme y cuando llegaron dice que encontraron a todos los que me atacaron seriamente heridos y estaban amarrados, al final me dijo que llamaron a la policía y me dijeron que esos tipos eran *traficantes de blancas y yo le pregunte- ¿y yo donde estaba? y me dice que a mi me encontraron tirada en el suelo cubierta con una manta y entonces le pregunte ¿quien me habia salvado? pero ella contesto que no lo sabia, ya que no encontraron nada, así estuve por varios días pero cuando salí y regrese a mi casa ahí la encontré y vi que ella estaba preocupada por mi y le pregunte si ella me había ido a salvar y me dijo que si.**

Veo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa y dice- **si no hubiera sido por ella yo ya estaría muerta desde antes de ese incidente**.

Entonces le pregunte- **¿quien es ella?-** ella no me responde de inmediato; pero después noto que si desea hablar pero que no me va a decir mucho- **es alguien que quiero mucho, la conozco desde hace once años, ella podría decirse que en estos momento es toda mi familia**- yo extrañado le pregunto- **entonces ella escapo contigo-** ella baja la cabeza y la noto nuevamente nerviosa  y de repente se levanta  y dice- **ya es tarde mejor regreso ella debe estar preocupada.**

Me levanto rápidamente y noto que en mi reloj marca mas de las cuatro de la mañana y le digo- **no, si no quieres hablar del tema esta bien, solo quiero platicar contigo y recuerda todavía no amanece**- ella detiene su paso y dice- **bueno me quedare; pero no quiero hablar sobre ella**- yo le pregunto-** ¿por qué?**

Ella me mira y veo su mirada, en ese momento la sentí conocida; pero no se de donde la vi y al final ella me dice- **¡por que ella no merece sufrir lo que esta sufriendo y todo es por mi culpa!**

Me siento nuevamente en el sofá, en mi mente hay una gran cantidad de conflictos por un lado el deseo de ayudar a  Celeste y la otra por que me nació ese deseo tan repentino de hablar por ella, acaso ella sabe algo sobre la persona que estaré buscando, tal vez pero si es así le tengo que preguntar, entonces le digo- **oye Celeste de donde eres.**

Ella un poco mas tranquila me dice- **nací en Hikarigaoka pero luego me pase a vivir a Odaiba  y después cuando escape pase a vivir aquí Tokio desde hace 9 años.**

Yo estaba sorprendido ya que era mi misma biografía pero esas ya era una coincidencia muy rara; pero me quite de ideas de mi cabeza y me dedique a seguir platicando con ella y le dije- **sabes una cosa, me caes bien, no importa lo mal que te haya ido en el pasado; pero prometo que en el futuro te ira bien **.

Ella me mira con unos ojos de agradecimiento y me pregunta- **¿Cómo puede usted a ayudarme?**- yo halagado mas por la mirada que por sus palabras le digo- **fácil, te daré trabajo; pero no quiero que trabajes de empleada domestica, quiero que trabajes como mi asistente-** ella feliz se levanta de donde estaba sentada y se acerca y me abraza y siento que su abrazo es sincero y siento como algunas lagrimas  se caen  en mi hombro.

Entonces ella se separa y me da un beso en mi mejilla y siento que me sonrojo y la miro y noto que también ella se sonroja y luego se separa entonces yo halagado noto que esta amaneciendo y viendo que se esta cumpliendo el plazo le digo- **mira vete a dormir hoy y mañana regresas aqu**- entonces saco mi cartera y entonces saco una tarjeta la noto y veo lo que dice, entonces saco un lapicero y le anoto un código y se lo entrego ella lee la tarjeta con una sonrisa; pero veo que conforme va leyendo se le va borrando hasta que se le forma una cara de sorpresa y tristeza y al final ella me regresa la tarjeta y me dice en un tono de total desesperación**- no, no puedo recibir su ayuda, menos de usted**.

Yo extrañado le pregunto- **¿Por qué?................................**

Intento acercarme pero ella me rechaza alejándose de mi y me dice-** no, lo siento no puedo decírselo, por favor no siga**- yo extrañado le digo- **¿Qué no quieres mi ayuda?**

Ella baja la cabeza y casi tartamudeando y en medio de una crisis emocional dice- **si quiero su ayuda; pero a la vez no la quiero no quiero sentirme menos**.

Yo aun mas extrañado le pregunto- **¿Por qué?....................................**

Ella me responde con un tono-** no pregunte ahora simplemente le puedo decir que no intente buscarme nuevamente............................ **

Entonces ella abre su bolso y saca el dinero que le di pero la noto tan nerviosa que su bolso se le cae de la mano y deja todo el tiradero. Entonces ella se agacha a levantar todo y yo inconscientemente también me acerco y le ayudo a levantar, distraídamente noto dos cosas que me sorprendieron y las tomo, ella al notar que tomo esas cosas, deja de levantar esas cosas y se pone de pie y simplemente noto que baja su mirada, alzo esas dos cosas hasta la altura de mis ojos y las miro detenidamente lo que tengo en mis manos, en mi mano izquierda tengo una foto y en la otra tengo un Digivice, entonces miro la foto y siento en ese momento por que tenia la necesidad de hablar con ella, en esta foto estábamos todos los elegidos con nuestro Digimon entonces lo único que pude decir fue- **Sora al fin te encuentro......................**

Ella baja la mirada y de un movimiento rápido me quita su Digivice y la foto y entonces ella sin importarle nada empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida y antes de salir deja el dinero tirado en la entrada, ella abre rápidamente y yo en ese momento reacciono y le hablo en un tono duro- **esta bien puede seguir huyendo de nosotros, no te importa lo que hemos sufrido, esta bien puedes irte pero; tendrás que esconderte debajo de las piedras ya que yo te seguiré buscando ahora se como eres y no me detendré hasta volverte encontrar lo oyes...............**

Noto que mis palabras le afectan y cierra  la puerta y veo que ella regresa y se pone enfrente de mi; pero aun no podía levantar su cabeza y le digo en un tono mas tranquilo- **no es malo no querer recibir ayuda Sora, ya que uno siempre desea salir a flote por su propio esfuerzo; pero en tu caso tu estas huyendo de mi y de todos nosotros y no te has dado cuenta y eso es malo, ya que tu estas a un paso de entrar a un punto en el cual no tiene retorno y aunque este junto a Piyomon ya que me di cuenta que fue tu Digimon quien te ayudo, esa vez no podrás regresar...................**

Empiezo a  sentir que el ambiente se vuelve mas tenso y de repente ella suelta a llorar pero este llanto es mas fuerte y mas profundo que el anterior yo inconscientemente me le acerco y la abrazo y le digo- **llora, llora todo lo que quieras ya estas a salvo, yo me encargare de que dejes de sufrir, deja salir todo ese mal que tienes en tu corazón, yo te ayudare a que vuelvas a ser aquella chica que fue y es mi mejor amiga, no importa todo el tiempo que pase pero te ayudare y quiero que me perdones por haberte tratado como niña chiquita hace nueve años, perdóname nunca pensamos que te haríamos mucho daño con esa actitud.**

Ella solo logra murmurar **- Taiiiiiiiii.................**

Mas al rato..................

Siento mis ojos cerrado acaso me habré dormido pero lo que vi y hable anoche fue real siento como los rayos solares atraviesan las ventanas de mi sala pero me pregunto en realidad encontré a Sora o solo fue un bello sueño. 

Entonces siento un cuerpo cálido junto al mío, pienso se siente bien acaso el cuerpo que tengo en mis brazos será Sora no lo se, entonces empiezo a acariciar con mis manos sus brazos de la persona con la cual esta durmiendo en los míos y siento una piel suave y me siento feliz.

No quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero llevarme una decepción; pero tengo curiosidad de saber si fue un sueño o es realidad, lentamente abro los ojos, la luz es fuerte no me permite ver bien; pero después mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz y miro lo que tengo en mis brazo y la veo a ella durmiendo tranquilamente en mis brazos como si nunca se hubiera desaparecido de mi vida, parece que llevaba años que no tenia ella un sueño tranquilo miro, la hora y me doy cuenta que el medio día; pero no me importa estoy feliz por que he encontrado a la persona que mas me importa, la vuelvo a mirar y noto que su cabeza en mi pecho y tiene una cara llena de paz y tranquilidad cada vez que la vuelvo a mirar noto como ha pasado el tiempo en ella y en mi, en su susurro le digo a ella- **aquí te encontraras a salvo, te lo prometo. Recuperaremos el tiempo que hemos perdido como grupo Sora**.

Entonces oigo entre sus sueños que me dice- **por favor no me llames Sora, llámame mejor Celeste todavía no soy digna de llamarme como antes**- yo le contesto con una sonrisa-** no tienes que pedírmelo Celeste así lo haré............................**

**Fin POV *-*- Tai -*-***

Continuara...........

Notas del autor: Listo el primer episodio de mi fic llamado Del Crepúsculo al amanecer esta listo. Quien descubrió que la persona con la que estaba hablando Tai era Sora. A mi me gusta mucho el Taiora lo malo es que ninguno de mis fic ha manejado el Taiora como lo he deseado

 Si desean que escriba el POV de Sora de esta misma situación mínimo me tendrán que enviar 10 review pidiéndomelo sino no me pasare a mi siguiente episodio llamado **"SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL" **

Advertencia: El siguiente episodio o sea el que pronostique será de tipo **"LEMON**"

Notas extras:

**Traficante de blancas:** es una expresión común y esta se refiere a que se trafica principalmente a secuestrar y vender mujeres de cualquier tipo al extranjero o al mejor postor.

**Crepúsculo:** es el lapso en donde termina el atardecer y comienza el anochecer se caracteriza por que todo el cielo se ve de un color rojo.

Nota extra: este episodio fue remasterizado el dia 11 de febrero de 2004 a las 10: 30 PM y  cuenta con una inversión de  60 minutos de tiempo de arreglo


	2. Cap II: El encuentro POV Sora

DEL CREPÚSCULO AL AMANECER

           Hola a todos listos para leer otro episodio de del crepúsculo a amanecer este episodio se lo dedico a mi amiga Cielo Criss por haberme incluido a su lista de autores favoritos.

           Y espero que con esto veas cuales fueron los motivos por los cuales Sora se alejo de sus amigos y familia..........

           Disfrútalo amiga mía......................

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**CAPITULO II: EL ENCUENTRO (POV SORA)**

           **POV *-*-Sora -*-***

**Maldita sea, no ha llegado ningún clientes**- pienso mientras veo como otras como yo empiezan a llegarle los cliente y veo el cielo y veo el crepúsculo y me pongo nuevamente a pensar- **si esto sigue así tendré que empezar a robar para poder sobrevivir.**

Ustedes pensaran que quien soy yo mi nombre o antes me llamaba Sora Takenouchi ahora trato de olvidarme de ese nombre ya que me avergüenzo de llevar ese nombre ya que con mis acciones actuales lo he manchado y denigrado.

Llevo 9 años desde que me escape de mi casa a la edad de 16 años no tengo estudios mas que el de secundaria y me pongo a pensar en mis amigos si ellos todavía me estarán buscando, después que huí de mi casa no me quede viviendo en Odaiba sino que me vine a vivir aquí en Tokio pero eso es algo que no quiero acordarme ya que en ponerme a pensar me recuerda que el motivo de que huyera de mi casa fue la muerte de mis papas y la sobreprotección de mis amigos eso me destruyo y por eso decidí huir.

He vivido desde hace 9 años en la calle trabajando en lo que sea y peor aun hace dos meses por pura casualidad me entere  de que Kary y  Tk se iban a casar, yo quería verlos a todos y entonces decidí ir pero al llegar la puerta de la iglesia decidí no entrar no estaba lista aun para ver como ellos era felices y yo infeliz vi y me di cuenta que de todo el grupo eran 10 y busque a la onceava persona pero no la hallé cuando la boda termino aun yo estaba viéndolos desde la puerta de la iglesia y salí de ahí con el corazón hecho trizas

Yo me empecé a dirigir rápidamente a la parada del autobús y cuando ahí me dirigía choque con alguien pero estaba tan triste que no me fije quien era y luego el se disculpo y veo que se dirige a la iglesia

Veo pasar enfrente de mi una limosina de color blanco muy lujosa pienso que si mi primer cliente fuera el me pondría realmente nerviosa, pero dejo de hacerme ilusiones como alguien que tiene poder se fijaría  en alguien como yo mientras tanto veo la fecha y me doy cuenta de que hace once años fue cuando fui al digimundo por primera vez y también este día me deprime no se por que será por que desde hace 9 años no he vuelto a entrar al digimundo, no se el por que el digimundo se porta así conmigo después de que lo hemos salvado dos veces me parece injusto que me haga eso y aunque sea de que Piyomon este allá y no conmigo

 Bueno sigo pensando cuando de repente veo que esa misma limosina que vi que paso hace unos momentos se para enfrente de mi, yo asombrada no se que hacer, simplemente me hice para atrás un poco asustada

Entonces vi que sale un joven de pelo castaño de la limosina y se dirige hacía mi, entonces yo lo veo y toda su presencia me impone tanto que me da miedo e inconscientemente me hice para atrás y entonces me pegunta- **de cuanto por el servicio-** yo temerosa ya que nunca imagine que mi primer cliente llegara en limosina y era tanto mi nerviosismo que le contesto- **50 pesos.**

Note que el se quedo sorprendido veo con una cara pensativa y al a vez sorprendida me pregunta- **¿eres acaso nueva? **– me sonrojo un poco  por la pregunta nunca pensé que el fuera alguien que hablara sin rodeos y le dijo -**si soy nueva apenas empecé hace tres días y usted es mi primer cliente**

 Empiezo a verlo que su cara se pone mas tranquilo y  me dice en un tono muy caballeroso- **ven acompáñame yo te pagare bien **-en ese momento veo que el me ofrece su mano de un modo muy caballeroso y yo temerosamente la tomo ya que se me notaba a leguas lo nerviosa que estaba y entro a su limosina y nomás para poder tranquilizarme me senté 

Durante todo el trayecto no deje de pensar que si iba a poder hacer eso lo que hacen mis compañeras de oficio ya que la prostitucion es un oficio que se tiene mala reputación y yo ya caí demasiado bajo entonces para evitar seguir pensando en eso me pongo a mira a mi cliente ya que el me estaba mirando, tengo entendido que no debo pedir su nombre y ni yo darle el mío pero siento que esta persona no quiere el servicio sino quiere otra cosa pero no lo se y me quedo viéndolo vestido de un traje negro con una corbata muy seria para el y sus ojos los sentía conocidos pero no se de donde y una mirada que me inspiraba valor y fortaleza cosas que he perdido durante todos estos años.

Entonces veo que llegamos a un hotel muy lujoso entonces pienso si el me trajo aquí por ser primer cliente o ya el tiene la costumbre de traer aquí a todas sus aventuras entonces el me dice con una sonrisa en los labios- te gusta aquí vivo justamente en el PEN house- yo estaba sorprendida con tanto lujo, tanto así que me quede quieta viendo todo los detalles y me dice nuevamente- ven sígueme vamos a mi habitación.

Llegamos  a su habitación era grande y muy cómoda y a la vez sencilla pero lujosa entonces yo rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación donde duerme y empecé a bajarme el cierre de mi vestido y momentáneamente muestro mi espalda desnuda sentía vergüenza pero entonces me pone sus manos sobre mis hombros me voltea yo expectante de lo que me pudiera pasar bajo la mirada y entonces con su mano suavemente toma mi barbilla y lo miro a los ojos me dice- **no hagas eso, yo  no te traje aquí para eso**.

Entonces yo extrañada y con una voz temblorosa le pregunto- **entonces para que me contrato**- el me contesta mostrando una seguridad que solo se la conocí a solo uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia- **simplemente quiero platicar contigo**- yo aun mas extrañada le pregunto- **solo para eso**- y entonces siento que una rabia surge de mi y enojada le digo- **lo hubiera hecho en la calle así podría  haber pasado el rato mas a gusto en lo que llegaba otro cliente**- el estaba sonriendo y veo que saca su  cartera y veo que saca un billete 50 pesos y me lo entrega y mientras me lo entregaba me decía- **esto es por las molestias de haber venido conmigo**- y de repente veo que saca de su cartera unos tres mil pesos y me vuelve a decir con un tono de negociador- **este dinero si quieres ganártelo tendrás que platicar conmigo hasta el amanecer**.

Lo pienso y en mi mente esta llena de dudas tanto que se me refleja en mi mirada y pienso me preocupa mucho Piyomon ya que últimamente ella ha estado muy débil y se cansa rápidamente y yo solo quería conseguir dinero solo para que ella comiera bien aunque yo me desnutriera pero si consigo ese dinero podremos comer bien tanto ella como yo y luego alzo mi rostro y nuevamente choca su mirada con la mía y con menos dudas le digo**- esta bien pero solo platicar**.

Entonces el de un tono muy caballeroso me invita a que pase a su sala y a que me siente en su sofá y al final me empieza a preguntar- **¿Como te llamas?**- yo bajo la mirada y me puse a pensar si le digo mi nombre entonces realmente quedara dañado entonces si no se lo digo no estaré cumpliendo con el trato y pienso que mentiré sobre mi nombre y de repente se me ocurre un nombre que tiene relación con mi antiguo nombre y al final le digo- **mi nombre es Celeste**- veo que el no le piensa mucho y me dice- **es un bonito nombre sabes una cosa ese nombre me puso a recordar cosas que están en mi pasado**.

 Guardo silencio y me pongo a pensar que tipos de recuerdos le traigo a la mente debió tener una niñez bonita como la que yo tuve pero la verdad no se y entonces le pregunto- **y ¿Que tipos de recuerdos?**- noto que me contesta algo triste y me dice- **sobre mi infancia que fue una de las épocas mas felices que he tenido**.

Yo le pregunto- ¿**por que no esta época que vive usted?**- el me contesto con un tono nostálgico- **por que el dinero no lo es todo, hay cosas mas importantes que el dinero y una de esas cosas es la amistad y el amor-**  momentáneamente me pongo triste es la primera persona que valora mas la amistad y el amor que el dinero y le pregunto en un tono igual de triste- **¿Que usted no tiene amigos o gente que lo quiera?- **el me contesta- **si tengo amigos; pero ninguno lo tengo aquí conmigo y me siento mal ya que días como hoy me gustaría estar con ellos.**

Medito lo que dice yo también me gustaría tener a algunos de mis amigos aquí conmigo en días como hoy le pregunto- **y el amor, usted debe tener alguien que lo quiera mucho**- entonces veo que baja la cabeza y me dice**- no, no tengo a nadie que me quiera y es mas ni lo he intentado en buscar a esa persona**- entonces alzo mi cara y lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto con un tono serio - **¿por qué no ha encontrado a la persona ideal para usted?**- veo que desvía su mirada hacia otro lado como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que va a decir- **no lo se tal vez por que busco a una persona que perdí el contacto hace 9 años.**

Entonces veo que me vuelve a mirar y me pregunta- **y usted no tiene familia o gente que la apoye**- yo con una tristeza total le contesto- **no a mis padres los perdí hace 9 años en un accidente automovilístico**- lo vuelvo a mirar pero no se que estará pensando pero debe ser algo importante pero me empiezo a preocupar y le pregunto- **se encuentra bien**.

 Veo que reacciona ya que me dice- **si estoy bien simplemente me puse a recordar a alguien que hace 9 años que no veo y no se nada de su vida-** yo me pongo a pensar que es lo que le hizo recordar, tal vez a una amigo o a un familiar entonces le digo - **ya comprendo** – veo que el me empieza a verme directamente a los ojos como si quisiera encontrarme algo y eso me pone nerviosa pero al final solo me pregunta - **y tu, ¿Qué me cuentas después de que tus padres murieron como ha sido tu vida**?

Al oír esa pregunta sentí que mi vida se derrumbaba ya que no era en si una pregunta muy sencilla y ya no pude contenerme mas y deje que varias lagrimas saliera de mi ser por un momento me pareció ver que mi cliente quería acercarse a mi para consolarme pero al final no lo hizo y eso se lo agradecí muy en el fondo ya que pude decir- **bueno después que mis padres murieron yo me quede sola y fue cuando mis amigos me empezaron a apoyar para salir adelante pero después me mude con una tía hermana de mi papa pero fue peor ya que mi tía era muy estricta y no me dejaba ir al di...**.

Él extrañado me pregunta- **¿a dónde?**- me pongo nerviosa ya que iba a hablar de mas ya que le iba a decir que no iba al digimundo aunque ya es común encontrarme personas que entran al digimundo yo no quiero que nadie se entere que siendo una elegida el digimundo me haya expulsado de el al final nerviosa le conteste- **a un sitio que llevo años que no voy-** noto que el me esta observando que todavía estoy nerviosa pero al parecer no quiere insistir, ni yo hablar del tema.

Entonces veo que se levanta y se acerca a su bar privado y veo que toma una botella creo que es de whisky y veo que se sirve un trago pero también lo noto muy intranquilo como si mis palabras lo empezaran a afectar

Noto su voz nerviosa que me dice- ¿**quieres  tomar algo?**- yo con tal de no serle grosera le contesto- **si, si no es mucha molestia-**

Entonces veo que me prepara una bebida, aunque la verdad nunca he bebido ya que aun no he caido tan bajo ya que no quiero drogarme para olvidar mis penas y entonces veo que termina de prepararme la bebida y veo que el se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado y me entrega la bebida y yo la tomo y me pregunta- **Y que paso con tus amigos**– yo al instante bajo la mirada como si el fuera alguien que tuviera el derecho para reprenderme ya que no quería verlo a los ojos le dije- **los abandone**.

Entonces noto que su tono de voz cambia a uno de sorpresa y me dice- **como pudiste abandonar a tus amigos-** momentáneamente alzo mis ojos y chocan con los de el y entonces los vuelvo a bajar llena de vergüenza pero sin pensarlo mucho le dije- **lo hice ya que no soportara que me cuidaran y que me mimaran demasiado era algo repugnante hasta cierto punto y no lo soporte y es por eso que desde hace 9 años me escape**.

 Entonces note que sus manos estaban inquietas no sabia si me iba a golpear o que me iba a hacer ya que estaba sintiendo el ambiente muy pesado y a la vez que pensé que si el perdía el control me podría hacer por el momento pensé que el hasta podía matarme y tirar mi cuerpo y nadie sospecharía de el pero al final en un tono no muy calmado pero si fuerte me dice- **no se que tendrás en la cabeza, siempre en los momentos difíciles es cuando realmente se necesita a un amigo aquí cerca para poder seguir adelante**.

Levanto mi cara y nuevamente choca mi mirada con la de él y pienso- **¿quién es el para decirme estas cosas?**-Entonces en un tono enojada le digo- **como sabes eso tu siempre has tenido el apoyo de ellos pero yo ese apoyo se volvió algo empalagoso casi empecé a creer que yo era una paralítica o un bebe que no podía ni siquiera cuidarme, solo quería que me comprendiera y que me apoyaran lo suficiente pero que no me sobreprotegieran.**

Estoy viendo como trata de controlar sus nervios, entonces veo que se para y empieza a caminar como un animal enjaulado pero al final se sienta y me vuelve a preguntar- **sabes algo actualmente de ellos-** yo al oir esa pregunta me calmo  pero también se que con lo que se es como una puñalada vi a ambos en la boda casarse y vi a todos menos a él, a esa persona que me inspira confianza al final solo dije- **solo de dos se que se casaron hace dos meses pero y nada mas estuve afuera ese día de la boda viéndolos tan felices tan contentos.**

Me estoy controlando aunque noto que el también se esta controlando espero que no le de un ataque de ira y me corra y que se exalte y yo temerosa huya; me hago la fuerte pero desde hace años me es difícil parecerlo mas bien no quiero dar muestra de lo débil que soy, todavía me duele recordar estar ahí en esa boda y verlos a todos tan felices tanto que me dio asco ver tanta felicidad y yo hundida en el fango

Entonces oigo que su voz cambia a un modo mas comprensivo y me pregunta- **¿Por que no has ido con ellos se que te apoyarían para tu pudieras salir adelante? Creo que has sufrido demasiado**- instintivamente empiezo a mover mi cabeza para decir no y le digo con desesperación**- no, no puedo. No tengo el valor como de aquella persona que admire mucho como para hacerlo no quiero mostrarme en lo que me he transformado en lo bajo que he caído eso decepcionaría a los demás, ya que cuando me conocían ellos veían en mi una persona muy fuerte y segura capaz de conseguir cada meta pero; ahora no soy ni la mitad de la persona que era por eso siento que no debo encontrarme con nadie.**

Lo vi que estaba meditando cada palabra que yo decía lo veía con una mirada que yo sentía conocida pero no sabia de donde, al final como si tuviera una duda me pregunta- **oye pero que pasaría si te encontrar alguien de tus amigos frente a frente sin la posibilidad de esconderte que harías**- yo lo miro y me pongo a pensar momentáneamente que si el supiera que me pinte el pelo de color negro y me lo deje crecer y además uso lentes de contacto de color negro, al final sonrió y le digo- **no creo que me puedan reconocer ya que me hice cambios y no me parezco a como ellos me conocieron** – noto que otra vez se queda pensativo no que tendrá en la mente en estos momentos pero a de ser algo importante, pero al final creo que me equivoque ya que me pregunta- **que te orillo a dedicarte a esto**.

No se si el ambiente lo hice tenso o ya estaba tenso de por si esa era una pregunta muy directa y la mera verdad no me agradaba aunque por un momento pensé que desahogarme con otra persona no me caería mal y así tendría nuevas fuerzas  para seguir adelante entonces toda triste empecé a decir- **lo hice por que solo me quedaba esta ultima opción durante los dos primeros años de que me escape estuve viviendo en la calle viviendo de lo que conseguía en limosnas, luego conseguí un trabajo de ayudante de conserje y ahí estuve durante tres años pero............**- lo vi como emocionado o excitado ya que de repente me dice-** pero queeeeeeeee-**

 Yo lo miro y en mi corazón sentía un nudo que me lastimaba pero tome fuerzas de la nada y continué diciendo- **mi patrón intento violarme yo no me deje y le dije que lo iba a demandar por acoso pero el solo se rió y al día siguiente me corrió sin pagarme mis prestaciones de ahí en adelante trabaje de lava traste, de cuidadora pero siempre surgía algo mal lo que hacia que me corrieran o que renunciara pero hace poco menos de un año conocí a un chico guapo de mi edad el cual me dio techo y comida durante mas de un año pero** **al final tenia otras intenciones  el me llevo a su cabaña de la montaña cuando llegamos ya era de noche entonces el me da de cenar de beber y después me lleva a su sala de su cabaña yo estaba algo mareada y de repente entran varios tipos de mal aspecto y yo asustada le pregunte ellos quienes son..... el me responde diciéndome que son unos amigos pero después de un rato yo estaba totalmente borracha y fue cuando sucedió**.

Sentía que cada palabra que decía estaba profundamente marcada de odio y tristeza pero por otro lado me empecé a sentirme aliviada era como si una gran losa que tenia en mi espalda se estuviera rompiendo y sin poder contener las lagrimas proseguí con mi relato- **uno de ellos me tomo de los hombro y con un movimiento brusco rompió mis ropas y yo trate de cubrirme pero otro se me acerca con una jeringa y me inyecta un liquido traslucido y entonces ya no pude recordar nada y me di cuenta que me habían drogado y que me desnudan yo durante todo esos momentos difíciles  yo entre en la histeria total no sabia si defenderme o dejar que me ultrajaran pero creo que ellos sabían lo que hacia ya empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se debilitaba y un gran sueño me invadía después mi cuerpo desnudo dejo de sentir esas sensaciones tan grotescas que me repugnaban entonces me tiraron en el suelo y yo simplemente los veía ya no podía ni moverme entonces oigo el ruido de una ventana que se rompe y simplemente veo como una sombra  los golpea y yo simplemente cerré los ojos.**

Mis lagrimas están saliendo ya no las pude contener mas, me tapo la cara con mis manos se que es doloroso recordar mi pasado pero a la vez me siento libre pero aun no siento esa libertad total entonces oigo su voz que me dice- **y que paso después.........**

Yo lo mire y me limpie mis lagrimas no quería que se cayeran mis lentes de contacto y al final comencé a decir- **cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama de hospital entonces una enfermera se me acerco  y me pregunto si me encontraba bien y yo le conteste que si pero le pregunte que como había llegado aquí y entonces la enfermera me dice que el hospital recibió una llamada anónima de un secuestro y que le dijeron en donde localizarme  y  cuando llegaron dice que encontraron a todos los que me atacaron seriamente heridos y estaban amarrados al final  me dijo que llamaron a la policía y me dijeron que esos tipos eran *traficantes de blancas y yo le pregunte y yo donde estaba y me dice que a mi me encontraron tirada en el suelo cubierta con una manta y  entonces le pregunte quien me había salvado pero ella contesto que no lo sabia ya que no encontraron nada así estuve por varios días pero cuando salí y regrese a mi casa ahí la encontré y vi que ella estaba preocupada por mi y le pregunte si ella me había ido a salvar y me dijo que si.**

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a Biyomon y le digo a mi cliente- **si no hubiera sido por ella yo ya estaría muerta desde antes de ese incidente**.

Entonces el me pregunto- **quien es ella-** al oír esa pregunta empiezo a pensar como le digo para no decirle que tengo de compañera a Biyomon y ella me ha estado apoyándome  para no caer mas bajo, como le digo, a ya se y le digo lo siguiente- **es alguien que quiero mucho la conozco desde hace once años ella podría decirse que en estos momento es toda mi familia**- el extrañado me pregunta- **entonces ella escapo contigo-** nuevamente bajo mi rostro y me pongo nuevamente nerviosa y pienso- **ya no se decirle si sigue así al final le diré mi nombre y los datos de mis amigos es mejor que me vaya**- al final digo mientras me levanto- **ya es tarde mejor regreso ella debe estar preocupada.**

Veo que se levanta rápidamente y que mira su reloj y con una voz a la cual sabia que no podía negarme me dice- **no, si no quieres hablar del tema esta bien solo quiero platicar contigo y recuerda todavía no amanece**- yo detengo mi paso y pienso- **él tiene razón no ha amanecido pero Biyomon a de estar preocupada por pero un taro es un trato**- y al final digo - **bueno me quedare pero no quiero hablar sobre ella**- el me pregunta-** porque**.

Entonces lo mire pero noté que el se queda sorprendida con mi mirada pero yo estaba no sabría describirlo estaba entre la furia y la tristeza y al final de un grito le dije- **por que ella no merece sufrir lo que esta sufriendo y todo es por mi culpa.**

Lo noto que esta pensando yo temerosa me pongo a pensar también- **me gustaría saber que pensar espero que no sea otra pregunta sobre mi vida aunque gracias a él me siento más libre ya que le conte todos mis problemas espero que no intente saber mas ya que si investiga un poco mas será mi fin**.

Al final solo me pregunta - **oye Celeste, de donde eres.**

Yo un poco más tranquila le digo- **nací en Hikarigaoka pero luego me pase a vivir a Odaiba  y después cuando escape pase a vivir aquí Tokio desde hace 9 años.-** pero yo estaba extrañada por querer saber mi lugar de origen pero no le di importancia ya que el se notaba que toda su vida había vivido aquí en Tokio. 

Noto que su mirada estaba perdida no sé por que pero un momento la vi como sorprendida mas que alelada pero después vi que regreso a la normalidad y en un tono muy comprensivo me dice- **sabes una cosa, ahora me caes bien no importa lo mal que te haya ido en el pasado pero te prometo que en el futuro te ira bien**.

Yo lo miro con unos ojos de agradecimiento ya que por un lado alguien me aceptaba por lo que soy y no por mi pasado y al final le pregunto- **como puede usted a ayudarme**- 

Vi que se cuadraba y se sentía como halagado pero no sé si por mi pregunta o por otra cosa entonces en un tono de amistad me dice- **fácil te daré trabajo pero no quiero que trabajes de empleada domestica quiero que trabajes como mi asistente-** yo más feliz que nunca me levanto y lo primero que hago es abrazarlo sentía en mi ser que nacían nuevas fuerzas ya que después de tanto tiempo todo en mi alrededor estaba saliendo bien, no pude contenerme y solté algunas lagrimas pero de felicidad.

Yo me separo de él no se si fue por un impulso o algo mas adentro le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me separo de él lo noto que se sonroja y al verlo yo también me sonrojaba, veo que camina a la ventana y mira y ve que esta amaneciendo entonces en un tono de total amistad me dice- **mira vete a dormir hoy y mañana regresas aquí**.

Entonces veo que saca nuevamente su cartera y saca de ella una tarjeta de color metálico y veo que saca un lapicero y anota algo unos números y al final me la entrega, yo feliz la tomo y la empiezo a leer pero conforme iba leyendo mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo ya que decía así:

**HOTELES RITS DIGIMON-TOKIO**

**Tai Kamiya**

**Zona turística de Tokio **

**TEL: 01-233-444-556**

**1SW3Q8TT**

Yo instintivamente se la regreso y pienso- **no puede ser la persona que menos quería encontrarme esta aquí enfrente de mi por eso su mirada me era tan conocida**- y en una voz de total desesperación le digo**- no, no puedo recibir su ayuda menos de usted**.

el extrañado me pregunta- **¿Por qué?................................**

Veo que intenta acercarse a mi y yo simplemente instintivamente me alejo de él y yo aun mas desesperada por querer salir de esta situación le digo-**no, lo siento no puedo decírselo por favor no siga**- el aun mas extrañado me dice- **que no quieres mi ayuda.**

Bajo mi cabeza ya no se que decir quiero hablar pero mi voz esta cortante casi estoy tartamudeando y siento que estoy en medio de una crisis emocional ya no se que hacer simplemente quiero huir de ahí y aun tartamudeando le digo- **si quiero su ayuda pero a la vez no la quiero no quiero sentirme menos**.

Ya no se si el estaba desesperado ya no podía reconocer que pensaba y yo cada momento estaba peor empezaba asentir que me faltaba el aire y hasta al final el me dice- **¿Por qué?....................................**

Yo le respondo casi llorando mas por mi crisis que por otra cosa-** no pregunte ahora simplemente le puedo decir que no intente buscarme nuevamente............................ **

Ya no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente quería salir de ahí. Entonces vi mi bolso y lo tomo pero recuerdo que tengo el dinero que me dio Tai por el "servicio" y por el trato entonces lo abro pero estaba tan nerviosa que se me cae todo de la bolsa, veo que cae mis lápices labiales, mis delineadores, mi maquillaje pero también caen otras cosas que por el momento no le di importancia entonces veo que se me acerca y me empieza a guardar todo entonces me doy cuenta de dos cosas que tenia en la bolsa y en mi desesperación olvide tomarlas primero y veo que el las toma.

Era una foto donde estamos todos y mi digivice, ya no tenia caso seguir ocultando mi identidad, veo que el observa la foto y yo me levanto mas apenada que nunca y el al final con un tono de total alegría me dice- **Sora al fin te encuentro......................**

Yo bajo la mirada y noto que Tai tiene aun alzadas las manos con mi digivice y mi foto sin importarme nada tomo ambas cosas y sin importarme me doy la media vuelta y al llegar a la entrada veo que hay una mesita y ahí coloco el dinero y al final abro la puerta y entonces es cuando oigo que me habla pero en un tono que jamás lo había escuchado- **esta bien puede seguir huyendo de nosotros no te importa lo que hemos sufrido, esta bien puedes irte pero tendrás que esconderte debajo de las piedras ya que yo te seguiré buscando ahora se como eres y no me detendré hasta volverte encontrar lo oyes...............**

Siento que sus palabras son ciertas no he pensado que ellos han estado sufriendo por mi ausencia ni tampoco he pensado que ahora Tai me ha visto como soy el empezara a redoblar esfuerzo para volverme hallar ya que lo conozco y si es como todavía lo recuerdo el me buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras, siento un nuevo gran peso sobre mi, tener que enfrentarlos y eso no lo quiero no, no estoy lista para enfrentarlos, pero si el ya me halló ya no puedo seguir ocultándome

Entonces cierro la puerta y me giro y nuevamente me vuelvo a acercarme a él ya no puedo mirarlo a los ojos ahora que se quien es él, ahora si me sentía menos, ahora me doy asco, me gustaría ni haber salido hoy pero lo hice por que Piyomon la note muy débil casi no hemos comido entonces el habla y me saca de mis pensamiento su voz era dulce y como me hablaba me transmitía todavía la amistad que existía en nosotros y me dice- **no es malo no querer recibir ayuda Sora, ya que uno siempre desea salir a flote por su propio esfuerzo; pero en tu caso tu estas huyendo de mi y de todos nosotros y no te has dado cuenta y eso es malo ya que tu estas a un paso de entrar a un punto en el cual no tiene retorno y aunque este junto a Piyomon ya que me di cuenta que fue tu digimon quien te ayudo esa vez no podrás regresar...................**

Esas palabras acabaron por destrozarme, finalmente me pongo a llorar a todo lo que da mi ser, siento que cada lagrima que sale de mi ser esta marcada por el miedo, la incompetencia, la rabia y todo lo malo de mi ser, esta saliendo, cuando murieron mis padres realmente me sentí mal por que ese día en que murieron me pelee con ellos, aunque después me sentía mal por ello, me quería disculpar con ellos; pero recibí esa llamada del hospital en donde me decía que ellos habían tenido un accidente y yo en ese instante salí corriendo de mi casa hacia al hospital cuando llegue una enfermera me dijo que lo sentía que ya habían fallecido yo en ese momento me sentí derrumbarme yo lo único que quería era pedirles perdón; pero ya no pude.

Después durante el funeral estaba ahí con todos  apoyándome pero yo no los reconocía, durante tres días estuve en shock no hablaba, no comía, no bebía nada, pero después me recupere pero ya no fui la misma había perdido mi alegría mi fuerza mi todo era cuestión de tiempo para desplomarme a llorar pero nunca tuve esa oportunidad la cual yo quería.

Todos los días siempre era acompañada por alguien sino era mi novio Matt, era Tai y si no Tk pero nunca estaba sola y a veces su compañía era tan empalagosa que en vez de hacerme un bien me hacia un mal, solo una vez tuve la oportunidad de estar sola y esa vez fue por que Tai se le olvido sus cosas y yo huí en ese momento al digimundo entre en el y me puse a llorar pero el gusto no me duro ya que después de un rato Tai llego y no me dejo llorar mas.

Entonces después de todo yo ya estaba mal quería tener un poco de intimidad pero no podía, quería estar encerrada pero le quitaron el cerrojo a mi puerta  entonces al final decidí escaparme entonces una noche salí cuando todos estaban durmiendo y ya no quiero seguir recordando mas eso simplemente quiero llorar.

Al final siento unos brazos que me abrazan y una voz que me consuela diciendo- **llora, llora todo lo que quieras ya estas a salvo yo me encargare de que dejes de sufrir, deja salir todo ese mal que tienes en tu corazón yo te ayudare a que vuelvas a ser aquella chica que fue y es mi mejor amiga no importa todo el tiempo que pase pero te ayudare y quiero que me perdones por haberte tratado como niña chiquita hace nueve años perdóname nunca pensamos que te haríamos mucho daño con esa actitud.**

Yo aun llorando y sintiendo lo que es el verdadero apoyo simplemente puede decir en un murmullo **- Taiiiiiiiii..............**

Mas al rato..................

Me quede dormida no se cuanto tiempo he estado así no quiero despertar no quiero darme cuenta de que todo lo que viví anoche fue una ilusión o un espejismo eso seria muy cruel para mi despertar y encontrarme que estuve con un cliente y no con Tai, pero eso ya no importa si fue un sueño puede realmente desahogar todo el mal que vivía en mi, ahora si tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Siento unos brazos fuertes que me acarician en una sensación agradable es como si me quisiera transmitir todo su cariño y su amistad, ahora estoy convencida de que estoy en los brazos de tai

Siento su pecho tibio dándome calidez a mi cuerpo todo esto es una sensación agradable siento la paz que no sentía desde hace varios años siento que estoy protegida que nadie me hará daño y que siempre estará a mi lado protegiéndome

Pero a la vez es algo perturbador ya que si vuelve a suceder lo mismo que hace 9 años realmente me destrozare pero una voz que escucho me confirma  que no será así- **aquí te encontraras a salvo te lo prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo que hemos perdido como grupo Sora**.

Yo entre sueños al oír que me llamaba así le contesto- **por favor no me llames Sora llámame mejor Celeste todavía no soy digna de llamarme como antes**- le oigo que me dice con un tono alegre-** no tienes que pedírmelo Celeste así lo haré............................**

**Fin POV *-*- Sora -*-***

Continuara...........

Notas del autor: listo misión cumplida aquí esta el segundo episodio de del crepúsculo al amanecer se que es un episodio de mas pan con lo mismo pero quería hacerlo de todas formas ya que quería tomar la historia desde el punto de vista de ambos y sobre la misma situación y mas que nada enfatizar los sentimientos de ambos como encontrarte con alguien quien habías perdido el rastro pero en estados distintos de ánimos uno que le ha ido bien y otro que apenas si puede sobrevivir.

Ahora el siguiente episodio se actualizara tal vez dentro de dos o tres meses ya que en teoría será el mas difícil de escribir por todos los cambios que va a sufrí la historia y este se llamara: **"SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL" **

Advertencia: El siguiente episodio será del tipo **"LEMON**"


	3. Cap III: Sentimientos a flor de piel

            Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza por la publicación de este episodio, ya que es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de genero, ya que es algo difícil como lo voy a planear ya que el lemon no es un genero sencillo si se usa una buena trama para hacerlo.

            Otro aviso, el episodio 1 fue remasterizado, espero que esta vez sea mas entendible.

Dedico este episodio a todos los seguidores del Taiora y a todos los que estuvieron en contra del final de la serie que Sora se casara con Matt eso fue un golpe bajo tan bajo que hasta a mi me dolió.....................

Y  en fin espero que todos a que tengan a una persona que amen, quieran o estimen les deseo que pasen un feliz día del amor y de la amistad, de sus mas sincero amigo **Iori-Jestez**

            Ahora si el fic......................

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Tai había encontrado a Sora, perdón a Celeste, durante todo este tiempo la ha estado apoyando como amigo, ya que el descubrió que ella tenia secuelas de esa experiencia que tuvo con el ultimo que le tendió su mano y por eso ella tenia pesadillas de vez en cuando.

            Para solucionar la situación el la empezó a llevar con un psicólogo y este le dice que ella estaba un poco mal de los nervios debido a todo el tiempo que vivió ella sola y con todo lo que ha sufrido. Y que solo la convivencia diaria con personas que la estimen la pueden ayudar a curarse

            Tai sin pensarlo empezó a convivir mas con ella y hacer que ella disfrutara de la vida para que ella dejara de tener esas pesadillas, después de dos meses de esa convivencia intensiva, ella dejo de tener pesadillas ya que su confianza había regresado y ya no le tenia miedo a Tai; pero aun ella tenia pánico enfrentarse a los demás elegidos ya que ella todavía se sentía basura.

            Como Tai le prometió a ella le dio trabajo pero no de sirvienta sino de asistente personal, así el podía estar junto a ella y poder cuidarla y apoyarla, al principio fue difícil ya que ella a veces cometía errores, pero después de unos meses ella se había transformado en una asistente tan capaz que el trabajo se hizo mas ligero para Tai y Agumon.

            Hasta este día......................

**CAPITULO 03: SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL**

            ***-*-POV 1 Tai *-*-**

            ¿Por que me enoje?, maldita sea, vengo subiendo las escaleras hasta mi ultimo piso donde esta mi habitación, ella no tiene la culpa, ese maldito proyecto, hizo que mis nervios se rompieran ya que deje de pensar en ella y simplemente pensé en entrar a esa promoción, la hice llorar, me había prometido no hacerla llorar, por que ella ya ha llorado demasiado en estos años, soy un tonto, espero que me perdone, ya que me siento terrible.

            Llego al PEN house y escucho un sollozo, me alegro que Piyomon se haya mudado al cuarto de Agumon para tener algo de privacidad en los cuatro, y con una sonrisa en mis labios que después me quito, me pongo a pensar si Piyomon estuviera aquí ya me estaría ella regañando por hacerla llorar otra vez, la ultima vez que la hice llorar fue cuando la encontré esa vez, desde ese día no había vuelto a llorar.

            Por que desde hace meses me siento ya distinto con ella, siento como si algo que había perdido algo en mi cuando ella desapareció y lo hubiera recuperado cuando la encontré, eso me hace sentir raro, no tengo hambre, y la verdad no se que hacer lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir y que descanse ya mañana le pediré disculpas.

            Pero mejor pongo llave a la habitación ya que no quiero que por mi culpa ella vuelva a escapar de mi y eso ambos nos destruirían.......................

            ***-*-Fin POV1 Tai *-*-**

***-*-POV 1 Sora *-*-**

Quiero dejar de llorar, se que tuve la culpa, no debí también de hablarle fuerte a el, no se por un momento perdí los estribos, creo que ese maldito proyecto nos descontrolo a ambos ya que nos olvidamos de todo lo que hacíamos junto, no encerramos en el estudio, dejamos de salir a pasear para convivir y simplemente nos encerramos para sacar un proyecto turístico que fuera llamativo pero fracasamos.

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación no quiero hablar con el, oigo que se abre la puerta y se que es él, realmente no quiero verlo y no quiero hablar con el, no quiero que volvamos a discutir, no quiero que el se aleje de mi, por que cuando pienso en quedarme sola nuevamente me pongo a llorar, se que aunque peleamos el no me abandonara.

Me empiezo a desvestir no tengo hambre, simplemente quiero dormir y descansar y tal vez por la mañana cuando el este mas tranquilo podamos hablar sin exaltarnos.

Me termino de desvestir, me dejo simplemente mi brasier y mi pataleta que son de un color negro y muy pequeño, en mi cabello que aun sigue siendo largo aun me lo sigo pintando, ya que aun mi confianza no ha sido suficiente para lograr todo lo que me he propuesto ya que quiero ver a todos mis amigos pero aun tengo miedo.

Me acuesto ya que me siento agotada y mis párpados están demasiados pesados y finalmente me duermo

***-*-Fin POV1 Sora *-*-**

***-*- POV2 Tai *-*-**

Entro a mi habitación totalmente cansado de tanto pensar, me empiezo a desvestir, miro sobre mi buró y veo mi Digivice, me siento nostálgico, y recuerdo que hoy hace cinco años fue la ultima vez que entre a ese mundo, me gustaría entrar ahí otra vez, otra vez; pero creo que no me lo merezco aun, aunque encontré a Sora, descubrí que tampoco ella podía entrar al digimundo, si ella pudiera entrar hubiera dejado a Piyomon para que estuviera bien allá, pero creo que hubiera sido la muerte para ella, ya que si no hubiera tenido a alguien junto ella se hubiera matado por la desesperación.

Termino de cambiarme me pongo simplemente una playera y ando en bóxer es mi modo de acostarme siempre lo hago así aunque para alguien de mi estrato social actual debería de andar desnudo o con una pijama muy fina, no lo hago ya que no soy de esos que al sentirse fuertes y poderosos hacen lo que quieren, yo no soy así, aun sigo siendo sencillo de carácter.

Me acuesto con gran pesar, pero siento que tengo mucho que pensar ya que me siento cansado; pero no tengo sueño es como si una parte de mi esperara algo, y lo único que hago es estar pendiente, me siento raro, ahora que lo pienso solo me pongo así es cuando yo tengo problemas; pero lo único que pienso es todo lo que hecho durante todo este medio año, durante la convivencia con ella, la verdad no lo se, no quiero que por esta discusión surja un malentendido y empiece a haber un distanciamiento entre los dos eso seria fatal para ambos.

Abro momentáneamente mis ojos y veo que son la una de la mañana y que llevo tres horas tratando de dormir y lo único que he conseguido es solo deprimirme más.

Me levanto y siento varias punzadas en mi cabeza,  salgo de mi habitación y voy a la cocina, busco algo que beber ya que aunque tenga mi minibar no estoy acostumbrado a tomar demasiado y además no me gusta tomar cuando estoy deprimido mas bien bebo cuando quiero festejar.

Llego a la cocina y saco un vaso de agua y me siento en la mesa y pongo mis manos en la cabeza, no soporto mi pesar quiero pedirle una disculpa, quiero que todo vuelva como antes de que iniciara estos problemas.

El silencio es sepulcral no se oye nada mas que mi latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración y................que es ese sonido es acaso no es un sollozo o no otra vez ella tiene pesadillas.

Como tigre me levanto y voy al cuarto de ella y simplemente pienso que otra vez ella tiene pesadillas, el psicólogo me lo dijo una vez que sus pesadillas son causadas por fuertes depresiones o cuando su tristeza es demasiado fuerte.

Tomo la llave y abro su habitación y entro, la miro y la noto que ella entre sueños esta histérica y no lo soporto, finalmente me acerco y le empiezo a decir- **ya tranquila, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí nada te pasara.**

Finalmente noto que su labios dejan de apretar por un momento y que se ha tranquilizado, me alegro mucho ya que no quiero ser la causa de que ella se vuelva a enfermar.

Dejo de pensar y solo me dedico a mirarla es tan bella cuando duerme no me puedo contener y me le acerco mas y mas cuando me doy cuenta la estoy besando dulcemente, y de repente siento que sus labios de ella me empiezan a corresponder a mi beso, cuando me doy cuenta me separo,  y la vuelvo a mirar y me doy cuenta que ella me esta mirando con una mirada muy extraña, no se que pensar, no debí de hacer, eso ahora ella pensara lo peor de mi y yo no quiero.

Me levanto y le digo- **perdóname Sora no debí hacer eso, olvida lo que hice**.

Me doy la media vuelta me siento como basura y realmente lo soy, pero que me motivo a hacerlo habrá algo mas que solo seamos amigos.

Me detengo en la puerta y cuando la abro oigo la voz de ella que me dice- **detente………………..**

***-*- FIN POV2 Tai *-*-**

***-*- POV2 Sora   *-*-**

Siento unos labios cálidos que tocan los míos, es agradable esa sensación, mi corazón palpita de gusto, que es esta sensación, jamás nadie me había besado así, acaso será todo esto un sueño, no lo es, siento unos brazos que toman mi cuerpo, quiero abrir mis ojos; pero no me atrevo, no quiero ver que esto que siento se trate de una pesadilla; pero algo en mi interior me dice que lo haga, que tal ve me lleve una sorpresa, lentamente los voy abriendo aunque inconscientemente estoy correspondiendo a ese beso me esta agradando, no quiero que pare, pero de repente ese beso se detiene ya no continua, yo quiero que continué, entonces abro los ojos abruptamente y veo que unos ojos color canela me miran y veo que se trata de Tai lo miro y veo que en su rostro hay arrepentimiento, pero eso a mi no me importa sentí varias sensaciones muy agradables y deseo continuar.

De repente el me dice que lo perdone que no debió hacerlo; pero a mi no me importa eso, no quiero su disculpa, quiero que el este conmigo y veo como el se retira y finalmente logro articular**- detente**

Veo que se voltea y me mira con una cara de arrepentimiento y simplemente le digo- **por favor no me dejes sola**

Noto que en su mirada hay duda y se ve que no desea hacerme daño y le digo- **solo abrázame otra vez quiero sentirte junto a mi**

Veo que se vuelve a acercar y se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, siento sus fuertes y musculosos brazos que rodean todo mi ser, su calidez de su cuerpo me hace sentir reconfortada, no se que me pasa, no quiero que este abrazo se acabe.

De repente siento que el me empieza a acariciar mi espalda, y siento como sus manos me acarician suavemente como si yo fuera una especie de tesoro divino, nunca en mi vida me habían acariciado así, es mas, mi cuerpo empieza a estremecerse por esa caricias dulces y tiernas siento como si el me amara.

Acaso pensé que el me ama...............

***-*- FIN POV2 Sora *-*-**

***-*- POV3 Tai *-*-**

Estoy acariciando su espalda, siento como ella se estremece en mis brazos, siento como me abraza, siento como ella quiere estar junto a mi, empiezo a sentir su olor de ella, un olor que me empieza a embriagar y hace que deje de pensar en tanta cosas, no lo soporto mas, me alejo un poco de ella y ella alza su rostro y me mira con una mirada extrañada, pero no soporto esa mirada suya, y cuando me doy cuenta la vuelvo a besar pero esta vez es un beso mas apasionado, no se como describirlo, quería adorarla, ya no me importaba lo que sucedía en mi alrededor solo deseaba estar a si con ella, de repente tengo un momento de lucidez y me doy cuenta de que me estoy aprovechando de una situación y que eso no esta bien, la dejo de besar y ella solo me dice- **por favor continua, no tengas miedo.**

Siento sus palabras me dan la confianza que necesitaba y decido seguir con esto que la verdad no se como acabara. 

La vuelvo a besar y mientras nos seguimos besando mis manos siguen acariciando todo su cuerpo, lentamente nos vamos acostando sobre su cama, ella instintivamente me empieza a quitar mi playera con la cual cubría todo mi cuerpo, casi lo hace por desesperación, mientras que mis manos  siguen acariciándola casi con frenesí, acaricio su suave y oscuro cabello sus hombros, luego mis manos como autómatas se dirigen nuevamente a su espalda y de un movimiento suave y sensual empiezo a desabrochar su brasier...............

***-*- FIN POV3 Tai *-*-**

***-*- POV3 Sora *-*-**

Sus fuertes y seguras manos me acarician con una gran dulzura siento como ellas van nuevamente a mi espalda casi ya no pienso solo me dedico a sentir todas estas sensaciones, siento como algo se desabrocha atrás de mi y cuando noto siento que nos rodamos y yo quedo encima de él cuando me doy cuenta siento flojo mi brasier me siento sobre y me quito ese estorbo, por primera vez en todo este tiempo veo su cuerpo semidesnudo el cual me hace sentir nerviosa y a la vez siento una sensación rara en mi vientre como si algo liquido empezara a emanar.

Nuevamente me dispongo a besar su boca pero poco a poco me voy alejando y empiezo a besar sus **tetillas***, siento cada músculo que tiene en su cuerpo, se nota que el ejercicio que hace diario le da buenos resultados, su pecho bien definido, y más su estomago de lavadero el cual lo beso con frenesí incalculable, ya casi no puedo hablar, mi mente se pierde, siento como su aroma erotiza mis sentidos, cada vez siento que ya no puedo mas si no hago algo siento que explotare.

Cuando siento que sus manos empiezan a acariciar mis pechos y siento como estos se ponen duros y sensibles, siento mi garganta que quiere decir algo pero lo único que logro sacar es un tímido gemido de placer, luego sale otro mas fuerte. Lo que finalmente me hace gritar de placer es sentir sus labios sobre mis pezones besándolos suavemente y mordisqueándolos con un frenesí indescriptible tanto que me hace gemir cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte.

Siento que como sus manos están sobre mis pataletas y siento como me las quita suavemente como si no quisiera que con movimiento brusco se rompiera la atmósfera que se ha creado. 

Aun siento sus cálidos labios besando mis pechos y luego siento como sus labios empieza a bajar y siento como empieza a besar mi vientre hasta que siento una sensación rara, siento como sus labios empiezan a besar mi sexo, ¡OH, dios mío! si eso era el sexo oral que lo hiciera todo el tiempo que quisiera, es un placer mucho mas grande de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, solo empiezo a gemir mas rápido y aun mas fuerte, siento miles de compulsiones  y empiezo a gritar tan fuerte y mi cuerpo se mueve bruscamente con cada movimiento que el hace con su lengua, con mis manos agarro mis sabanas y me aferró a ellas como si fuera un salvavidas.

Me encanta sentir todas esas sensaciones, creo que esto es un orgasmo, dios mío es algo sublime, es mi primer orgasmo que tengo en mi vida, finalmente mi garganta descansa de tanto gemir y mi cuerpo se tranquiliza pero aun siento sus labios como suavemente sube a través de mi cuerpo y nuevamente llega a mis labios y los vuelvo a besar como sí mi vida se fuera en eso.....................

***-*- FIN POV3 Sora *-*-**

** *-*- POV4 Tai *-*-**

Aun tengo la sensación de estar besando su virgen sexo de ella, tan cálido, sus gemidos tan reales y  excitantes, cuando de su sexo salió una gran cantidad de fluidos que por curiosidad los probé y termine lamiéndolos como un desesperado, haciendo que ella se convulsionara aun mas con su primer orgasmo, finalmente ahora estoy besando sus labios lentamente como si fuera una danza lenta y armoniosa, aun acaricio su cuerpo lentamente, sus pechos, su espalda, su trasero, y siento como ella me acaricia mi cuerpo, mi espalda, finalmente me quito mis bóxers y finalmente ambos quedamos desnudos.

Ambos nos colocamos uno frente al otro admirando el cuerpo del otro yo la observo, su cuerpo su piel blanca, su pelo aun negro, sus ojos color fuego, sus pechos suaves y grandes, su cadera estrecha, toda ella me encanta.

Finalmente me acerco nuevamente a ella y la vuelvo a besar y mis besos se dirigen a su cuello a su oreja, finalmente nos volvemos a acostar yo sobre ella, finalmente ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, ambos estamos disfrutando esto; pero ¿deseo llevar esto a sus ultimas consecuencias?.

Miro sus ojos y ella me abraza y me dice al oído-** no temas, deseo que me lo hagas, no me hagas suplicarte.**

Yo aun con miedo le empiezo a acariciar y le abro sus piernas y le acaricio su vientre y le meto un dedo dentro de su vagina, ella pega un grito mas por sorpresa que por otra cosa, siento que ella aun esta muy húmeda.

Con cuidado acerco mi miembro a su sexo de ella, siento como ella se aferra a mi y hunde su rostro en mi hombro y me vuelve decir- **estoy lista, por favor hazme tuya.**

Con cuidado empiezo a penetrarla y siento como ella me abraza y siento como sus lagrimas caen en mi hombros y siento como ella aprieta los dientes, cuando de repente siento que algo obstruye y se que se trata de su himen y veo que se aferra aun con mas fuerza y me dice- **hazlo no te preocupes, yo estaré bien.**

Finalmente con un gran cuidado termino de penetrarla, siento como sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda, pero ese dolor desaparece, cuando empiezo a moverme dentro de ella.

Siento como ella no gime, siente el dolor aun ella esta pegada a mi hombro, yo la despego de mi hombro y la empiezo a besar de un modo desesperado como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

No se como describir esto ya que en un principio no quería hacer esto, sino que algo nos movió para hacerlo, no se que paso pero ahora la noto que lo empieza a disfrutar ya que ella nuevamente empieza a gemir y empieza a gritar- **soy tuya, soy tuya, soy tuya, me vengo, me vengo, ya no soporto mas, te amo Tai, te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi.**

Al oír esas palabras ya no recuerdo mas que paso, simplemente mi mente se fue a otro de ahí no recuerdo mas.........

***-*- FIN POV4 Tai *-*-**

***-*- POV4 Sora *-*-**

**- soy tuya, soy tuya, soy tuya, me vengo, me vengo, ya no soporto mas, te amo Tai, te amo, eres lo mas importante para mi.**

No se por que lo dije y realmente ya no me importa, después le pediré una disculpa, siento como sus movimientos rápidos hacen en mi estragos, siento como otro orgasmo aun mas fuerte que el primero llega a mi, finalmente doy un fuerte grito, tan fuerte y que Tai me calla con un beso, yo empiezo a gemir mas rápido y mas fuerte, finalmente empiezo a oír de el que empieza a dar gritos y de repente siento como algo caliente entra en mi y eso me hace sentir miles de sensaciones nuevas, pero aun así el sigue haciendo sus movimientos y yo siento que aun entre mis gritos y sus caricias siento que me llega otro orgasmo.

Finalmente nos tranquilizamos y nos quedamos mirando uno al otro, finalmente noto como me abraza y se duerme y yo en sus brazos también entro en un sueño muy pesado, finalmente su calidez de el me hace dormir, miro el reloj de reojo y observo que son las 4:00 AM............................

***-*- FIN  POV4 Sora *-*-**

***-*- POV5 Tai *-*-**

Estoy cansado no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso anoche acaso fue un sueño, si lo fue, me debería de sentir una basura ya que no debo de pensar así de ella.

Siento como el sol pega en mi cara, aun tengo los ojos cerrados, pero que es esto que siento en mis brazos siento un cuerpo calido y siento como su respiración tranquila me hace cosquillas, debe ser mi imaginación, sigo sintiendo ese cuerpo y lentamente abro mis ojos y miro que es lo que tengo en mis brazos y cuando la miro me doy cuenta de lo que viví anoche no fue un sueño sino fue una hermosa y terrible realidad. Lentamente la voy soltando y evitando que ella despierte, no tengo el valor para enfrentarme a ella ahora.

Si en mi mente pensé que seria una basura ahora la soy verdaderamente, ya que me aproveche de una situación de la cual yo tenia ventaja.

Me levanto lentamente de su cama y empiezo a vestirme con mis ropas de anoche y la arropo suavemente; pero no soy capaz de verla a ella, pero lo intento y logro posar mi mirada en el rostro de ella, algo hace que retire mi mirada de ahí, intento mirarla nuevamente pero....... no puedo; cada vez que intenté mirarla sentí un terrible remordimiento y me digo a mi mismo pensando- **soy tan cobarde para hacerle eso y huyo como un cobarde, si me vieran los demás no dudarían en recriminarme.**

Lentamente me voy alejando de la escena del crimen, si del crimen ya que me siento como un vil ladrón que roba algo importante, se que ella no me perdonara por lo que hice, y yo no creo tener el valor para enfrentarme a ella y pedirle perdón.

Pero aun así, que es lo que yo siento por ella, por que fui capaz de hacer esta tontería, y por que estos remordimientos tan grandes, estoy confundido.

Finalmente me acerco a la puerta y la abro lentamente sin hacer ruido, finalmente salgo de esa atmósfera que me lastima,  mi mente esta confundida se que hice mal y mis remordimientos ya me están haciendo añicos mi mente....................

***-*- FIN POV5 Tai *-*-**

(**Ahí le dejo por el momento**- miro a mis espaldas y veo una multitud con látigos y con una mirada que dan destellos rojos como Digimon malignos y digo- **esta bien, esta bien, le seguiré solo que no me linchen, sale-** vuelvo a voltear y noto ahora miradas tranquilas y felices )

Tres días después......................

**Señor Kamiya nuestro trato le dará la ganancia del 20%**- un joven estaba distraído en medio de una junta y cuando reacciona dice- **disculpe estaba algo distraído, si decía que un 20 % de ganancia y que porcentaje para la promoción de la cadena de hoteles**- uno de los ejecutivos que estaban ahí dice- **ese tema ya fue discutido......................**

Todos los ejecutivos estaban saliendo, por una parte todos esos ejecutivos cuando llegaron tenían la referencia que el dueño de esa cadena de hoteles era un ser muy astuto y siempre lograba sacar tratos que le convinieran y que ambas partes salían ganando, pero ahora se llevaban otra imagen de aquel ser de negocios  tan distraído, tan preocupado que casi no ponía atención..................

Finalmente cuando Agumon despidió el ultimo ejecutivo con el cual estaban haciendo el negocio le dice en un tono confuso desde la puerta sin ver a su amigo- **Tai estas demasiado distraído, ¿que te sucede?, tu nunca actúas as**- Tai al ver la insistencia de su amigo Digimon le contesta- **nada me pasa, estoy bien créeme amigo.**

el Digimon acompañante se voltea y mira a Tai y nota como este trata de levantarse y Agumon cierra con llave la habitación de juntas, al ver esa actitud de Agumon esté se resigna y decide  tratar de soportar lo mas que pueda a Agumon ya que el no desea hablar de ningun asunto.

**Tai, se que algo te preocupa, llevas tres días así, casi no pones atención en las reuniones, andas todo distraído, y lo peor es que yo he resuelto todos estos negocios, y eso no es todo, Sora no ha venido a trabajar también desde hace tres días**- dice Agumon como desesperado por ver a su amigo sin su sonrisa habitual y su modo de actuar.

Tai se levanta de su silla y dice- **amigo no se si contarte esto o no, pero solo te puedo decir que hice algo malo y además eso que hice es de poco hombre, además que no tiene perdón y además me siento terriblemente confundido.**

Agumon se acerca y le prepara un café y le dice- **¿Que es lo que te tiene así, Tai?**

Tai se levanta y dice- **no puedo decírtelo, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta, pero los remordimientos son muy grandes.**

Agumon se sienta en frente de el y dice como queriéndole sacar la verdad a fuerza- **¿Todo esto esta relacionado con ella?**- Tai lo mira a los ojos y finalmente dice- **si, tiene que ver con ella.**

Agumon notando que su amigo trata de desviar el tema dice de un modo directo-**¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a ella Tai?**

Los ojos de Tai empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas y Agumon nota esas lagrimas y le pregunta- **¿Acaso hiciste algo que la hizo llorar?**

Tai alza sus ojos y sin soportar mas el llanto y la confusión dice- **Agumon hice la peor cosa que le pude haber hecho, me aproveche de una situación en la cual tenia ventajas y le hice eso.**

Agumon le pregunta- **¿Que eso, por favor Tai que no te entiendo?**

Tai sintiéndose la peor basura dice- **le hice el amor a ella.**

Agumon esbozando una gran sonrisa le dice- **ha con que eso Tai, ahora una pregunta, ¿Como te siente ahora después de haberlo hecho? **

Tai alzando las cejas dice- **por eso me siento basura, no le he dicho nada a ella y lo peor es que no se si lo que hice fue por amor o fue puro instinto sexual.**

Agumon empieza a comprender la situación  y dice- **Tai, ¿Dime que es lo que sientes cuando están con ella?**

Él le responde- **me siento feliz, siento que la relación que tengo con ella es una amistad tan fuerte que nada la puede destruir.**

Agumon le dice serio- **en serio eso es una amistad.**

Tai medita un poco y dice-** si no es eso entonces que es**

Agumon le dice-** acaso no será amor.**

Tai un poco intranquilo dice-** Amor**

Agumon le contesta feliz-** si amor, tu la amas y no te has dado cuenta, tal vez ella te ame y tampoco se ha dado cuenta, ahora que lo pienso, tu le hiciste el amor, con todo tu corazón; pero estas tan confundido con eso que no sabes si fue meramente carnal o fue un acto de entrega total de ambas partes.**

Tai le contesta- **si es eso, la amo, soy un grandísimo idiota, la he amado desde siempre y ese amor lo confundí con amistad y cuando la volví a encontrar le ayude sin pensarlo dos veces.**

Agumon viendo como el animo de Tai se recupera dice- **si y por lo que le hiciste, eran tus remordimientos los que te juzgaban ya que no le dijiste nada de tus sentimientos y además tenias miedo.**

Tai sorprendido- **Miedo, miedo a que**

Agumon le contesta fríamente-** miedo a que si ibas a algo mas fallara y con eso se destruyera la amistad de ambos.**

Tai feliz y sereno dice- **tienes razón, debo decírselo ahora mismo ya que ella debe estar igual que yo, no sabe que sentir y que sucederá, fui un cobarde, pero gracias Agumon me levantaste el animo y ahora si estoy seguro de lo que quiero y que la quiero.**

Tai alza el teléfono y marca, finalmente se oye la voz de Piyomon que dice**- si, quien habla**- Tai le dice**- hola Piyomon esta Sora en su cuarto**- el Digimon acompañante de Sora dice- **si, si esta**- Tai le dice lo siguiente a Piyomon- **Piyomon ve con Sora y dile que se aliste con algo sencillo, que vamos a salir a pasear. Que tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy importante y que además paso por ella en una hora**- antes de que Piyomon contestara Tai ya había colgado.

Finalmente Agumon abre la puerta de la oficina y Tai sale por la puerta, pero antes de salir le dice a su amigo**- Agumon no te molestaría encargarte de todo por el resto de este día.**

Agumon con una sonrisa dice- **si me encargado de todo desde hace tres días una tarde mas no me molestara**- y antes de que el saliera Agumon le dice- **Tai, demuestra ese valor**,- Tai se voltea y hace una seña con la mano derecha que todo esta bien.

***-*- POV5 Sora *-*-**

Me miro al espejo, realmente no se que pensar, desde hace tres días que no lo veo y realmente no comprendo ese cambio tan repentino en él, ya que desde ese extraño suceso que nos paso el no me ha dirigido la palabra y solo lo he visto dos veces en estos tres días; pero lo note demasiado distraído y llevaba una mirada como de arrepentimiento.

Recuerdo bien ese día cuando desperté, por unos momentos me sentí terriblemente feliz ya que la noche anterior había sido de ensueño, entonces trate de sentir el cuerpo el cual me había hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sola, cuando mire a mi alrededor y no lo vi, sentía como varias lagrimas salían de mis ojos y  sentí una gran odio, rencor, no se que mas sentí fueron miles de sentimientos que sentí en un solo instante, pero uno sobresalía de los demás me sentí que el me había usado y que ahora que había conseguido su objetivo me abandonaba, de repente oí un sollozo y un grito que se decía **"maldita basura mas bajo no puedes caer"** y comprendí que la voz era de el, pero que de algún modo el estaba totalmente arrepentido

De esos sucesos han pasado tres días y la verdad no se como actuar cuando este enfrente de él, aun con todo esto creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarlo y tratar de hablar de lo sucedido, creo que lo mejor será que me mude a otro lado, y que ya no trate mas con el, pero ¿que es este dolor que me invade mi pecho cuando he decidido tomar este decisión?, ¿acaso será que algo en mi quiere decirme algo?, la verdad no lo se, ahora que lo pienso desde que he estado con él mi animo regreso, volví a tener ese amor a la vida, ganas de vivir, mi vida nuevamente tomo sentido, pero me pregunto que es lo que siento cuando estoy con el. 

Acaso me quiere invitar para decirme eso, no lo se, ni me importa, creo que estos tres días de encierro me han hecho daño, solo pensar y pensar y recordar todo lo que viví esa noche, sentí como ambos nos trasmitíamos nuestros sentimientos, ¿sentimientos? Acaso he dicho sentimientos, que clase se sentimientos tengo por el, estoy confundida, ese pensamiento siempre me confunde, y trato de convencerme que el es ¡solo mi amigo y nada mas!, pero creo que mis propias palabras, no se, oigo que alguien abre la puerta y que toca mi puerta, y oigo su voz que dice- **Sora, ya estas lista.**

Yo despertando de mi trance reacciono y me doy cuenta que aun no me termino de alistar y le digo suavemente-** no aun no estoy lista, saldré en 10 minutos.**

Ya estaba esperando su reacción o una de sus clásicas frases pero oigo que dice en un tono muy tranquilo- **no hay problema, aprovechare para comunicarme con Agumon ya que lo deje solo y creo que dentro de poco estará en crisis.**

Yo por primera vez en varios días suelto una risa que me relaja finalmente después de 10 minutos estaba lista, me miro por ultima vez en el espejo veo como estoy vestida, veo que visto un pantalón formal color beige, en mi cintura tengo un cinturón el cual tiene forma de una cadena de color dorado, el cual esta sujetado a un lado de mi cadera y caía de un modo inclinado, arriba me había puesto un suéter delgado de cuello alto de color blanco y encima de este un saco formal de color beige, en mi rostro coloco me coloco un poco de maquillaje y en mi pelo oscuro lo deje suelto............................

***-*- FIN POV5 Sora *-*-**

Mas la rato..........................

Ambos estaban disfrutando de la tarde, ya que Tai se llevo a pasear a Sora al cine, después la llevo al acuario, ellos generalmente hacían esas cosas, no por su nivel social iban a ser tan estirados para no disfrutar de la vida, finalmente ambos estaban paseando en un parque cercano al hotel, ambos estaban platicando de varias cosas sin importancia.

De repente se formo un silencio muy incomodo y finalmente Tai es el que lo rompe y le dice- **Sora, quieres comer algo.**

Ella con una sonrisa dice- **si, tengo un poco de hambre.**

Ambos se empiezan a dirigir a un restaurante que esta en el parque, el cual ambos suelen ir ya que se tiene una hermosa vista a un lago el cual en las noches es magníficamente iluminado.

Cuando ambos llegaron el mesero les da la bienvenida y los pasa a una mesa, durante la cena tuvieron una amena platica, ya que esos tres días de no verse al parecer tenían muchas de que hablarse.

Finalmente después de la cena Tai toma valor y decide llevarse a Sora a una especie de terraza la cual daba una excelente vista del atardecer  y del lago. Por primera vez en muchos años Tai se sentía nervioso y finalmente tomo el valor para decir- **Sora, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.**

Sora sorprendida más por el nerviosismo de él que por sus palabras dice- **Si Tai ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?**

Tai sintiéndose nervioso dice- **veras Sora, ese día cuando.................... Tú ya sabes lo que paso. ¿Qué sentiste?**

Sora apenada por la pregunta agacha su cabeza y toda ruborizada dice-** miles de sensaciones que me aturdieron  y me llenaron de dudas, pero ¿por que lo dices?, acaso no te vas a disculpar por lo que me hiciste esa noche**- Sora al terminar de decir esa frase se había enojado, Tai viendo la situación dice- **si Sora, se que debo disculparme contigo pero no por lo que hice, sino por lo que después paso cuando desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.**

Sora frunciendo el ceño y tranquilizándose dice- **¿Qué fue lo que hiciste después de que te despertaste?**

Tai se acerca lentamente a ella y la toma de una mano y le dice- **lo que hice fue huir de ti, huir de algo que no entendía, de algo que me confundía,  tenia miedo de que esto que sentía fuera algo equivocado, por eso me llevo tres días en descubrirlo y ahora lo se, y estoy seguro que tu también lo sientes.**

Sora extrañada por el modo de hablar de Tai le pregunta**-¿Qué es  lo que supuestamente debo sentir?**

Tai recordando esas palabras de Agumon se empieza a acercar hasta que su boca esta a unos centímetros de la boca de ella y él  le dice a ella – **Sora yo te amo con todo mi corazón.**

Sora no sabe que contestar ya que cuando Tai termino de decir eso, el la besa, ella en su mente empieza a pensar lo siguiente-  **este beso no era un beso cualquiera, es un beso lleno de amor, esos besos eran iguales de intensos que los de aquella noche.**

**Ahora lo comprendo estoy enamorada de el, no me había dado cuenta ni él tampoco, por eso estuvo el con esa confusión, siento una gran alegría que surge de mi ser, lo amo con todo mi corazón, tengo que decírselo, por eso le dije todas esas cosas en esa noche, no era que estaba hablando por la excitación sino eso me dio valor para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a el.**

Ambos se separan, Tai sentía que nuevamente como basura por sacar nuevamente ventaja de una situación, estaba punto de darse la vuelta y huir  o de pedir perdón, pero nota algo distinto en los ojos de Sora, una mirada distinta a la de hace unos momentos y finalmente ella dice con - **Tai, yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, hemos sido unos ciegos, necesitábamos de esa noche para darnos cuenta de lo tanto que no amamos.**

Tai sentía una gran emoción y lo mas que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y estrecharla en sus brazos y así demostrarle todo su amor que tenia por ella y finalmente el dice- **gracias Sora, gracias, eres lo mas importante para mi, te amo.**

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados, los colores rojos y la oscuridad de la tarde ya transformándose en noche daban a la escena un matiz romántico, como de ensueño la gente que los miraba dentro del restaurante opinaban de la bonita pareja que hacían ellos dos, ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante  las cosas serán muy distintas…………………

**Continuara………………….**

**Notas del autor:** Que creyeron que este era el episodio final, pues no, aun no es el episodio final, falta uno o dos mas pero creo que será uno mas, ¿Qué les pareció este episodio, creen que hice sufrir un poco a Tai, se que no soy el mejor de los escritores y en estos géneros aun me falla mucho la habilidad de desarrollar la idea y siento que pude haber hecho estas ultimas escenas mas románticas?, espero que el lemon que hubo en este capitulo no los haya decepcionado ya que es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, realmente todos los problemas que Sora tuvo en el pasado se irán a resolver de ahora en adelante, vealo en el final llamado: **LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD** ( NOTA: el titulo puede cambiar y el que sigue ya no será del tipo lemon)****

Este es un solo favor que le hago a una amiga ella tal vez ya no lea los fic y es mas hasta ya se retiro se llama Hechicera Kali y sus fic son de los primeros de esta pagina, me gustaria que leyeran un fic que se llama **Quiero saber tu nombre **y su nick es el siguiente****

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=317360


	4. Cap IV: La verdadera felicidad

            Bueno aquí estamos en el episodio final es este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que de este fic no habrá secuela, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review por esta historia, especialmente dedico este episodio a todos aquellos que la han leído y se han emocionado por la trama de este historia. Y pido una disculpa por lo horrores ortográficos y de puntuación que pudieran haber esta historia no tuvo tiempo de una revisión, espero que sea aun así de su agrado.

CAPITULO 04: LA VERDADERA FELICIDAD

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Tai encontró a Sora, durante todo ese año han pasado demasiadas cosas, tanto para bien como para mal, ahora en la suite de Tai todo es silencio, no hay ningún ruido, de repente en una habitación empieza a sonar un despertador en la cual duerme Tai.

Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, los rayos leves del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, se oye aun el ruido del despertador que aun sigue sonando, en ese momento una mano cae sobre el despertador y lo apaga.

Una silueta se levanta de la cama aun esta perezosamente y mira  a la otra y ve que hay otra silueta la cual duerme tranquilamente, la silueta observa a la otra y finalmente se acerca y le besa el lóbulo de la oreja, finalmente la otra silueta empieza a despertar y dice- **Tai ya amaneció.**

El se vuelve a acostar y le dice al oído- **no mi pequeño cielo, aun es muy temprano, lo mejor es que sigas descansando.**

Ella se sonroja y dice- **esta bien, mi amor haré lo que me pides; Pero ven, quiero sentir aun tu calor.**

Finalmente ella se vuelve a acomodar y trata de jalar nuevamente a Tai a la cama de un modo juguetón, pero este se suelta y le dice- **con gusto aceptaría tu invitación, pero hay que terminar los detalles del proyecto ya que hay entregarlos hoy en la tarde.**

Sora al escuchar eso se levanta y dice- **tienes razón, no puedo seguir durmiendo aun faltan varios detalles y..........**- en ese momento él la detiene y le dice en un modo tranquilizador- **que te dije amor, te dije que descanses, apenas anoche pudiste dormir solo cuatro horas.**

Sora al oír la voz de su amado entiende que él tiene la razón dice- **tienes razón, lo mejor será que duerma un rato mas, me despiertas dentro de una hora.**

Tai complaciente asiente y se retira al baño.................................

Dos horas después................................

Ambos están desayunando y platicando amenamente, Tai desvía su mirada hacia una reviste y ve el titulo que dice** "CONOCE A LOS 100 EMPRESARIOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL JAP"N, GUAPOS Y SOLTEROS"**, Tai toma la revista y dice- **mira Sora esta revista la compre ayer para leer en un rato de óseo creo que la leeré ahora.**

Ella muestra una sonrisa picara que dice- **No quieres leerlo por gusto, sino que quieres saber si estas en esta lista**- Tai mostrando una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza dice- **creo que me descubriste.**

Ella se acerca y lo besa en los labios de un modo apasionado y con desesperación, y lentamente le va quitando la revista, hasta que al final ella lo tiene y se retira juguetonamente. 

El la miraba exhortadamente, su confianza en ella había regresado en un 70%, su cuerpo aun era mas bello y esbelto que hace un año, aun su cabello lo conservaba largo pero ya no se lo pintaba, su color natural de ella había regresado así como ella dejo de usar los lentes de contacto para disfrazar su verdadera mirada.

Él desde el día que se había dado cuenta de lo que tanto la amaba no se había retirado de ella ningún instante. Cuando mas metido en sus pensamientos estaban la voz de ella lo hace reaccionar diciendo- **"ya te encontré Tai, eres el numero uno de la lista".**

Ella toma la revista y dice con una voz como si enseñara en una clase así:

_"Tai Kamiya a la edad de 25 años encabeza la lista de empresarios debido a que por su corta edad y carácter determinado en 5 años ha logrado colocar la cadena de hoteles RITZ DIGIMON como una de las cadenas mas importantes del país. _

_El es originario de la  ciudad de HikariGaoka luego paso a vivir en la región de Odaiba hasta la edad de 20 años en donde se paso a vivir en Tokio y fundo su primer hotel._

_El es un tipo muy accesible,  de muy buen carácter, de un pasado poco conocido, se corre el rumor de que el tuvo algo que ver en los sucesos de 1999 y del 2002 cuando las puertas del Digimundo se abrieron._

_Actualmente es soltero y se rumora que sale con su asistente la cual no se sabemos su nombre, pero se corre el rumor de que ella esta embarazada de el........................."_

Ella baja la mirada y deja de leer la revista, el al darse cuenta de la situación, se acerca y la abraza y le dice- **yo se que es duro para ti, pero ya sabes tu misma pusiste la condición, dijiste que hasta que no hablaras con ellos, no divulgaríamos que estamos casados**- ella asiente y dice- **tienes razón, aun así cada vez que veo que algunas de las secretarias te acosa o sales a reuniones de negocios con alguna de esa personalidades y que yo no puedo ir, siento celos, unos celos incontrolables.**

Ella se pone a llorar en el hombro de él, Tai sabe que no puede hacer demasiado por ella, ya que ella le falta es dar el ultimo paso, pero para ella es muy difícil y traumático darlo, es por eso que no ha habido demasiada mejoría en ella en ese aspecto.

Finalmente ella deja de llorar y se seca sus lagrimas y dice- **perdóname**

Tai sorprendido dice- **¿Por qué?**- ella exclama- **es que a veces siento que no merezco demasiada felicidad y me hace sentir que estoy en un sueño y  a veces tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que estoy viviendo una terrible realidad.**

Tai la suelta momentáneamente y con sus manos toma su cara suavemente y le alza la cara hasta que ambas miradas chocan y el dice en un tono romántico- **si esto es un sueño, yo tampoco quiero despertar, no quiero despertar y descubrir que todo lo que he vivido durante todo este año ha sido una fantasía.**

Sora sintiendo que todo esto es una realidad lo besa en los labios desesperadamente y este responde al beso con la misma intensidad que fue besado, cuando ambos se separan ella esboza una sonrisa de felicidad mientras que el un poco sonrojado la mira y dice- **te sientes mejor-** ella asiente y finalmente ambos se separan y ella mira el reloj y dice- **dios mío, se ha hecho tarde para llegar a la reunión de la mañana.**

Finalmente ambos terminan de desayunar y se dirigen a la reunión..................................

En la tarde.....................................

Tai y Sora salían de la reunión de la tarde, totalmente felices debido que ahora entrarían al proyecto turístico de Japón, finalmente llegan al hotel matriz (o sea en donde están las oficinas principales) cuando llegan la secretaria encargada dice- **buenas tarde señor Tai, buenas tarde Srta. Takenouchi**- ambos contestan el saludo y Sora pregunta- **alguien llamo a la oficina**- ella contesta-** si, pero Agumon contesto la llamada y cuando termino tenia una cara realmente nerviosa y angustiada, tan así me dijo que cuando llegaran que lo fueran a ver.**

Ambos preocupados por la actitud de Agumon llega y encuentran a Agumon totalmente intranquilo y a su lado a Piyomon tratándolo de tranquilizar y diciéndole- **ya tranquilo que es lo peor que puede suceder, solo que se den cuenta de que Sora esta viviendo con Tai desde hace un año,**

Sora se pone pálida al oír eso y perdiendo los modales dice- **Agumon explícate**- Agumon al darse cuenta de que Sora ya esta ahí junto con Tai el dice- **llamaron los demás y me dijeron algo que me preocupo**- Tai presintiendo lo peor dice- **¿Para cuando vienen ellos?**- Agumon sorprendida dice-** vienen todos de vacaciones en la próxima semana para celebrar otro año mas de que nos fuimos los de la primera generación al digimundo.**

Para esos momentos Sora ya se había sentado en una silla y dice- **¿Qué voy a hacer aun no estoy lista, no se que pueda pasar?**- Tai al ver a su mujer y amor tan preocupada se acerca y dice- **tranquila Sora, todo estará bien, encontraremos la forma de arreglar todo esto**- ella aun sentada en la silla dice- **ya se tengo una idea pero debemos actuar rápido**- Tai sorprendido por el cambio de humor que tiene Sora le pregunta-**¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado mi pequeño Cielo?**

Ella dice- **esto que planeo tal vez sea el principio para dar el paso que me hace falta para poder sentir que realmente libre y así que deje de creer que todo lo que estoy viviendo ya no es un sueño.**

Tai con una sonrisa juguetona dice- **esta bien, quiero oír tu plan ............................................**

Una semana después.............................

Tai estaba sentado en su silla mientras en las sombras una silueta y el le dice- **¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo así?**- la sombra asiente y dice- **si, este será un experimento, veré como actuó con ellos y espero que el final de la semana pueda decirle la verdad.**

Finalmente se oye que un teléfono y ella lo levanta y se oye la voz de una recepcionista que dice- **disculpe señorita, han acabado de llegar, están registrándose en el lobby del hotel**- la sombra dice- **esta bien diles que el señor Kamiya los esta esperando en su suite.**

Ella finalmente cuelga el teléfono y toma un respiro y voltea a Tai y le dice- **creo que estoy lista.....................**

A la hora............................

Tai estaba sentado en la silla viendo toda la habitación, la habitación se mostraba totalmente iluminada y a la vez triste es como si algo que tenia ese cuarto hubiera sido quitado a la fuerza

Finalmente se oye que tocan la puerta, el se levanta y abre y ve que se trata de todos los elegidos los cuales llegaban con algunos presentes, Tai saluda a todos afectuosamente  y los pasa a la sala.

En ese momento entra una joven la cual venia vestida con un vestido negro de falda corta y la parte arriba solo mostraba un discreto escote mientras que de adelante tenia un cuello redondo holgado, y tenia puesto un delantal blanco y bien cuidado.

Todos al verla quedan sorprendidos ya que caminaba con una seguridad impresionante.

Finalmente llega enfrente de ellos y el grupo de elegidos no habían notado que ella traía una bandeja con 11 tazas de te. Finalmente ella deja la bandeja en la mesita de la sala y todos la observan con detenimiento y ven su cabello oscuro el cual le llega a media espalda y sus ojos oscuros.

Finalmente ella deja eso y dice- **con permiso me retiro.**

Antes de que se retirara Kary dice-** disculpe señorita, no nos hemos visto antes**- ella se voltea y dice con una seguridad- **no, no lo creo, desde hace poco empecé a trabajar con el señor Tai**- Matt mirándola detenidamente le pregunta- **¿Cómo te llamas?**- ella simplemente contesta- **me llamo Celeste **(ya vieron de quien se trata verdad)**.**

Tai se levanta y le toma del hombro de Celeste y le dice- **esta bien puedes retirarte, yo te llamare cuando necesitemos algo.**

Ella asiente y ve como se retira, el la observa y ve que aunque ella fingió bien, se notaba en algunos momentos su mirada que tenia miedo y aunque esa muestra de seguridad sorprendió a los demás el sabe que ella se estaba muriendo de miedo y lo peor es que no puede ir a verla ya que la descubrirían.

Finalmente una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos que dice- **tienes buen gusto amigo, ¿Qué edad tiene Tai?, ¡Es hermosa!**- nota que es Matt y el nervioso contesta- **creo que tiene mi misma edad, **

Izzy sabiendo que Matt esta jugando dice- **hasta donde has llegado con ella**- el molesto dice- **¿Que ustedes creen que soy?**

Kary parándose y riéndose a la vez dice- **no te enojes Tai, ¿Sabemos que tu respetas a las personas y dudo que mires a otra persona ya que hay alguien que ocupa todo tu tiempo libre?**

Tai serenándose dice- **tienes razón, no descansare hasta encontrarla. O al menos  saber que ella es feliz en donde este ella.**

Izzy nota que Tai al decir eso nota que su mirada muestra felicidad pero no le da importancia y dice- **¿Qué has hecho últimamente Tai?**- el le contesta- **nada, simplemente terminando algunos proyectos, los cuales fueron aceptados para las famosas promociones turísticas y he entrado exitosamente.**

Mimi se levanta y va hacia le ventana y observa todo el paisaje que le ofrece la habitación de Tai y finalmente dice- **tienes una excelente vista**- Tai agradecido dice- **gracias pero eso no es nada.**

En ese momento entra Celeste y empieza a limpiar las repisas en donde hay una gran colección de fotos, cuando de repente se queda helada ya que ve que la foto en donde están ellos dos casados no había sido retirada y que Mimi estaba viendo ahora la repisa, en ese momento se para Kary y también se pone a observar en una repisa conjunta varias fotos de la infancia de todos ellos. Ve que de reojo Mimi y Kary la están viendo y de momento se le ocurre una idea para quitar esa foto.

Ella coloca el plumero sobre la foto y se gira un momento ya que se le cayo algo al suelo, entonces sin pararse, jala el plumero tirando la foto y esta cayendo al piso boca abajo rompiéndose el vidrio.

Todos estaban en la platica cuando de repente se oye como se rompe el vidrio y ve que Celeste tiro un retrato y este se rompió, se oye la voz de Mimi que dice- **niña tonta, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?**- 

Celeste sintiendo por primera vez pánico dice con miedo- l**o siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerlo discúlpeme.**

Tai la ver la situación se acerca y dice- **¿Qué es lo que pasa?**- Kary sin medir sus palabras dice- **pues que esta tonta tiro un portarretrato y rompió el vidrio**- 

Tai observa como ella desesperadamente recoge los vidrio y nota como se esta cortando ella las manos, Tai la ver eso y no le importa se agacha y le ayuda a recoger los vidrios y entonces el mira a los ojos de Celeste y observa que aunque ella tiene miedo a ese tipo de rechazo, hizo esa tontería por una razón. 

Finalmente ambos recogen los vidrio y el toma la foto, pero solo le basto una leve observación para darse cuenta de que foto se trataba, entonces el en un tono serio dice- **sabes una cosa Celeste, esta foto es muy importante para mi, como castigo, de tu dinero compraras otro portarretrato y te llevaras esta foto y no me la entregaras hasta que  lo hayas comprado. **

En ese momento Tai extiende la foto boca abajo y ella lo toma y  ella contesta apenada- **si, señor Tai, como usted ordene.**

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por a actitud de Tai ante esta situación y nadie dice nada hasta que ven que Celeste sale de la habitación. Finalmente Kary dice-** no debiste ser muy duro con ella.**

Tai mostrándole una mirada seria dice-** ¿Acaso tu me vas a decir como debo tratarla?**

Kary nota que su hermano no esta jugando lo que finalmente decide que es mejor dejar en paz el asunto por el momento.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Celeste abrazaba con fuerza la foto y decía para si- **gracias Tai, con tu ingenio me salvaste de una situación comprometida**

En la noche............................

Todos se retiraban de la suite de Tai, cuando quedaron solamente a Tai y Celeste ambos se abrazan y se dan un beso tierno y apasionado, finalmente el dice-** perdóname por lo de hace rato.**

Ella contesta con un tono sensual- **no te preocupes, todo esta bien, se que tuviste que fingir para no demostrar tu preocupación.**

Él la abraza y le dice- **no te preocupes, todo estará bien, lo mejor es que cenes y te acuestes a dormir ya que mañana te levantaras muy temprano par seguir con esta farsa.**

En la cena......................

Tai estaba platicando con Celeste (Sora) hasta que finalmente ella dice-** notaste algo raro en ellos-** Tai sorprendido dice- **si lo note, pero no quise preguntarles, ya que se que ellos vienen por otra cosa y es lo que quiero saber.........................**

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde se hospedan Kary y Tk............................

Ambos ya estaban vestidos y cambiados para acostarse a dormir, cuando finalmente el le habla a su esposa- **¿Por qué no le dijiste a que veníamos?**- Ella contesta- **no quería preocuparlo, ya de por si esta siempre ocupado entre sus negocios y su deseos de encontrar  a Sora.**

Tk el cual ya se había acostado dice- **tienes razón, lo mejor es que dejemos ese asunto hasta el ultimo y después hablaremos con el de ese asunto............................**

Dos días después.............................

Todos estaban comiendo en la Suite de Tai ya que Celeste había hecho una comida excelente y todos estaban disfrutando, también ellos observaban como en esos días su eficiencia en la limpieza de la suite había mejorado. Tan buen ambiente se disfrutaba que todos platicaban con Celeste amenamente.

Finalmente Izzy habla- **oye Celeste por que no renuncias con Tai y te vienes a trabajar conmigo**- ella con una seguridad dice- **no aquí estoy bien y no creo que le alcance lo que gana para pagarme el sueldo que aquí recibo.**

Todos se ríen debido a que Celeste le dijo de un modo tan seguro que todos pensaron que estaba tratando negocios muy importantes. Finalmente Kary dice- **aunque me caes muy bien, siento que te he visto en algún lado, y hace poco, pero no recuerdo muy bien**- Celeste se pone nerviosas y dice- **tal vez me confundas con otra persona-**  Tk dice- **tal vez sea por eso por que yo no recuerdo haberla visto en algún lado.**

Cody dice- **Kary desde que llegamos has dicho lo mismo y eso esta mal, no debes de acosar a las demás personas.**

Celeste viendo que la situación se esta volviendo una discusión dice- **tal vez ella me ha visto en sus sueños y por eso cree que  conoce**-

Kary al escuchar esa afirmación se calla y finalmente Mimi  dice- **no te preocupes** – ella cambia a un tono mas triste y dice-  **todos hemos cambiado desde que no.................mejor olvídalo.**

Celeste sabe perfectamente la situación pero disimula desconocerlo y dice- **¿pero que?**- Joe dice- **creo que podemos confiar en ti es que desde hace 10 años que no vemos a alguien y desearíamos encontrarla.**

Celeste tomando un tema que deseaba platicar dice-** y que harán cuando la encuentren**

Yolei dice-** nada, simplemente deseamos  encontrarla y saber que ha sido de su vida y si podemos ayudarla y saber el por que huyo, su familia desde hace años esta preocupada por ella y  todos los días rezan por el bienestar de ella.**

Tai observa todo y nota como los ojos de Celeste se empiezan a salir lagrimas, entonces el le dice a Celeste- **Celeste puedes retírate creo  que por el momento no necesitaremos mas de tu presencia.**

Ella asiente y se retira, finalmente Izzy dice- **la cuidas demasiado verdad**- Tai que estaba distraído dice- **si tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, me preocupa.**

Matt burlesco dice- **como que cosas**- el le dice- **cosas que ni yo mismo conozco, es mas no me ha querido decir que es.**

Todavía en ese tono dice-** acaso será cosas amorosas el problema que tiene ella, acaso no se habrá enamorado de ti- **

Tai molesto dice- **no estés molestando Matt, como tienes de novia a Jun la hermana de Davis, yo no te molesto.**

Mimi riendo se de la situación dice- **oye Tai estos días estas mas irritable que nunca y eso que yo soy novia de Izzy y te veníamos a invitar a nuestra boda la cual será dentro de dos meses.**

Izzy al oír eso de Mimi sonríe y se acerca le da un beso en la boca y finalmente Tai dice en un tono burlesco- **"NO COMAN PAN EN FRENTE DE LOS POBRES"*-**

Todos se rieron y cuando de repente se oye un gran estruendo en la cocina, era como si varios platos se hubieran caído al suelo, Tai al oír eso se levanta y corre hacia la cocina, no se da cuenta de que todos los demás se levantan y lo siguen. 

Cuando el entra a la cocina ve la escena, ve que Celeste esta sosteniéndose apuras penas de una pared y que le cuesta trabajo respirar ve que todos los platos están tirado en el suelo, el la observa y nota que ella esta pálida y finalmente se cae al suelo.

El se acerca y la ayuda levantarse, mientras lo hacia ellos dos con la miradas se hablaban, Izzy y Joe se dan cuenta de eso y nuevamente no dicen nada y finalmente ella logra pararse y enfrente de ella dice Tai-** Celeste te encuentras bien.**

Ella con voz asustada dice- **si estoy bien, solo fue unos mareos-** Tai extrañado dice- **que bueno pensé que era otra cosa**- ella dice- **no, solo fue eso y ade..................AhhhhhhhhhhGGGGGGGG**-  Celeste no termino la frase cuando vomita sobre Tai manchándole su ropa. 

Todos asqueados salen de la cocina y ella aun mas asustada dice-** perdóname Tai**- él con la mirada nuevamente le habla tranquilizándola y al final dice- **estas de acuerdo**- ella simplemente asiente y dice en voz alta-** tomate el resto del día libre y ves a que te atienda un medico y regresa en la noche.**

Ella asiente y a la media hora sale elegantemente vestida con un pantalón  para dama de color arena, unos zapatos blancos y una blusa blanca que le queda pegada al cuerpo y para finalizar un saco color arena. Cuando todos la ven se quedan boquiabiertos y no saben que decir, ya que realmente se veía hermosa con esa ropa a tal grado que cuando ella se despedía todos perplejos dicen- **si, adiós**- finalmente cuando sale ella Joe comenta**-¿Por qué no me dejaste que la atendiera?,¿Podrías yo tenerte los resultados o sabría lo que tendría en menos de tres horas?**

Tai seriamente dice- **no, es mejor que ella vaya  a ver a su medico, ya que les dije hace rato que ella tenia varias cosas en la cabeza y uno de eso detalles es que tiene demasiados traumas y no tiene confianza de ver a un nuevo medico aun cuando yo lo conozca.**

Todos asintieron y dejaron en paz ese tema, finalmente todos estaban dialogando y Tai noto que todos estaban muy nerviosos y que no querían hablar de un tema delicado hasta que ellos decidieran, finalmente la noche llego y todos se retiraron, a la hora que todos ellos se retiraron, el ascensor privado se abre y aparece celeste y finalmente celeste dice- **ya regrese Tai**- el se acerca y la abraza y le dice- **me tenias preocupado Sora**- ella con una sonrisa picara dice- **lamento preocuparte. Pero me sentí mal de momento, el medico dice que  es por la presión que he estado en estos días.**

Tai sonriente dice- **tal vez tengas razón, pero lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar**- ella picaramente le dice- **Tai, me podrías hacer un favor**- el le responde del mismo modo**- ¿Cuál el que sea?-** ella le dice- **quiero que me des el día libre, necesito salir de aquí, estar sola un día, quiero algunas cosas pero necesito hacerlo sola, sin que tu o nadie mas intervenga.**

Tai escucha con atención a su mujer y le dice- **esta bien puedes tener el día libre mañana, yo me las arreglare para convivir con ellos**- Ella lo abraza y finalmente lo besa en los labios, cuando se separan ella dice- **por que me dijiste todo eso hace rato**- el se aleja y simplemente dice- **no lo se, tal vez quise experimentar con ellos y por eso te pedí que te vistieras bien.**- con una sonrisa juguetona dice- **creo que causaste buena impresión ante todos ellos.**

Sora dice- **si, pero me pregunto como reaccionaran cuando se enteren de quien soy en realidad**- Tai deja de sonreír y en un tono serio dice- **no lo sé, tal vez se enojen conmigo, por no informarles, y después se alegren demasiado ya que después de tantos años saben algo nuevo de ti.**

Ella sonríe y dice- tienes razón Tai, será  mejor si me tranquilizo, para eso necesito realmente salir y pensar las cosas coherentemente.

El le contesta- esta bien, hazlo, pero primero cenemos y duerme un poco, mañana te iras temprano y regresaras en la noche, ya que aquí yo te estaré esperando.

Al día siguiente......................................

Todos notaron cuando Tai empezó a hacer el desayuno, ya que Celeste no se encontraba en el sitio, entonces decidieron, que lo mejor era hablar de un asunto muy delicado y finalmente todos pasan a la sala y empieza  a decir Matt- **Tai, tenemos algo que hablar, es muy importante que lo sepas.**

Tai en sus adentros pensaba-** por fin van a hablar**- y dice- **si ¿Qué es lo que desean hablar?**

Kary tratando de hablar dice- **es que queremos la información que tengas de Sora de los últimos años, es que queremos ayudar a buscarla**- Tai estaba sorprendido y finalmente dice-** para que la van a buscar, conmigo basta.**

Joe se levanta y dice- **es que llevas años buscándola y no hay resultados, por eso queremos ayudarte, pagaremos lo que sea al detective, para que acelere su búsqueda.**

Tai dice-** bueno esta bien les daré la información**- ese momento Tai se retira y se mete a su despacho que tiene en la suite, finalmente saca una carpeta con la información recopilada desde hace cinco años y piensa- **_les daré esta información, pero el único detalle es que el detective que tenia trabajando en este caso ya le asigne otros caso y el de Sora ya quedo como caso cerrado. Bueno sera mejor darles esto para que se diviertan un rato y después tal vez sacarle lo que se traen entre manos._**

Finalmente revisa los datos y los junta y los lleva cuando apenas va abriendo la puerta de su despacho oye las voces de los demás que dicen-** ¿Espero que con esta información podamos encontrarla, ya que Tai no puede hacerlo?**- oye la voz de Yolei.

Matt dice-** ¿cuanto tiempo mas pasara hasta que podamos saber algo e ella?**- Tk en un tono desesperado dice-**¡Ahora siento lo que Tai sintió en los primeros meses cuando no puedo regresar al digimundo!**

Kary se levanta y revisa nuevamente las fotos y ve que el sitio en donde estaba la foto que cayo y nota algo raro, en esa repisa estaban las fotos mas importantes de Tai y veía que cada foto llevaba un orden, estaba la foto cuando salieron del digimundo, estaba la foto cuando el se graduó de la secundaria, ahí estaba Matt abrazando a Sora, estaba la ultima foto en la cual el entro al digimundo y nota que la foto la cual Tai le entrego a celeste aun no esta en su sitio, y eso le extraño.

Finalmente Matt se levanta y también observa las fotos y observa que la foto en la cual todos se graduaron de la secundaria estaba ahí, el chico que porta la amistad toma un tono pálido y toma la foto y dice- **esta foto, ¿en donde la consiguió Tai?**- Kary la miraba intranquilamente y pregunta-** ¿cómo que la consiguió?**- el le responde- **solo existe una foto de este momento y es mía y se la regale a Sora unos días antes de que desapareciera.**

Matt sentándose y tomando aire dice- **cuando supe que había escapado, le pedí de favor a su tía que me dejara buscar entre sus cosas algún indicio de donde puso haber huido y al final revise su álbum de fotos y descubrí que le faltaban varias fotos que para ella eran especiales y entre esas fotos estaba esta**- Matt miraba la foto seria y en ese momento abre el porta retrato y ve que tiene una nota y ve que se trata de su letra y que dice:

**"PARA MI NOVIA QUE ES LO MAS ESPECIAL EN EL MUNDO. ESTA FOTO CON TODO MI CARIÑO"**

**PD: NO SE LA MUESTRES A TAI YA QUE QUERRA UNA COPIA Y ESTA ES UNICA**

**TU NOVIO MATT**

         Finalmente Matt iba a decir otra cosa cuando en ese momento entra Tai y dice- **aquí esta toda la información, pero no encuentro una foto en la cual estábamos Sora, tu y yo, cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria.**

         Matt confundido se la enseña y dice- **con que aquí esta, sabes una cosas amigo, esta foto fue lo ultimo que encontré de su paradero, esta foto estaba en un departamento abandonado, y ya lleva un año que tengo esta foto.**

         Matt la observa y dice- **por favor Tai trata de encontrar a Sora lo mas pronto posible, el Digimundo nos acaba de cerrar las puertas.**

         Tai al oír eso dice- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevan que se las cerraron?**

         Tk dice- **pasado mañana cumple un año desde que se cerro la puerta al digimundo**

         Tai rápidamente piensa que mañana es la fecha cuando se encontró con Sora y además es la fecha cuando entraron al digimundo por primera vez. El por primera vez en un tono serio dice- **espero que la encontremos pronto, se que ustedes la necesitan mas que nunca, pero no se rindan tan fácilmente, me escuchan.**

         Todos asienten y dicen que si, finalmente todos asienten y se retiran a su habitaciones dentro del hotel..................................

         Finalmente es de noche Tai esta sentado en el sofá de su sala ha estado intranquilo ya que es demasiado tarde y ella no regresaba, finalmente oye como el ascensor privado se abría y veía que llegaba Sora, el al verla sintió una gran tranquilidad ya que era la primera vez desde que están viviendo junto que ella se iba sola a algún asunto.

         Cuando el la observa nota que su mirada esta nostálgica, entre feliz  y con gana de llorar finalmente en un tono lloroso dice**- ya regrese**- el al verla nota eso y le dice- **¿Te encuentras bien?-** el al verlo simplemente se suelta llorar en sus brazos de el y dice- **lloro de felicidad, Tai, lloro de felicidad.**

         Así quedan durante varios minutos hasta que ella finalmente se tranquiliza y el le dice**- ¿mejor?**- ella responde asintiendo la cabeza. Tai preocupado y desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa le pregunta- **¿Me podrías contar lo que te sucedió?**

         Ella asiente y dice- **esta bien:**

         POV Sora 

         Estoy después de 10 años regreso a este sitio llego vestida con un pantalón traje negro de falda y saco, con una blusa blanca y con unos lentes oscuros, siento el olor del sitio y noto que ha cambiado, aun cuando estaba en la ciudad, no me dejaban venir acá a visitarlos, y si venia siempre venia acompañada de uno de mis amigos, siento miedo, no se que hacer o que pensar, finalmente me paro y leo el letrero que dice "Cementerio de Odiaba", me estremezco en solo el pensar que mis padres están enterrados aquí y yo tanto tiempo que estuve lejos de ellos, finalmente entro al cementerio y camino con un paso lento y seguro, aunque por dentro siento que mi corazón se desgarra con cada paso que doy, finalmente llego a una tumba la cual esta cuidada, noto que ahí están los nombres de mis padres y leo su epitafio que dice:

**_"En Recuerdo a los seres que tanto amo._**

**_ Aunque su presencia ya no este con nosotros._**

**_ Siempre vivirán en nuestros corazones."_**

**_Sora_**

****

****Ella se para y empieza a hablar- **papa, mama, desde hace 10 años que no los visito, durante todo este tiempo que he estado sola desde que ustedes han muerto, he sufrido, sentí un gran vació el cual la presencia de mis amigos, de mi tía ni de Biyomon me llenaba, me sentía sola y triste, tanta fue mi desesperación que un día decidí que este ambiente era muy enfermizo y escape.**

         **Se que ha sido la decisión mas dura que he tomado, mas por una parte me arrepiento, en otra me dice que no, que tal vez ahora no me comprenda debido al mar de emociones que siento al regresar a este lugar.**

         Siento que mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas y continuo- l**o que mas lamento fue ese ultimo día el cual por una razón totalmente entupida peleamos, aun recuerdo la razón, fue por que estaba en mis días y estaba mis nervios muy alterados debido a que necesitaba salir a comprar algunas cosas tanto para la escuela como para Matt, pero creo que ustedes notaron que estaba mas alterada que de costumbre decidieron que no debía salir ese día de la casa, recuerdo que les grite cosas muy feas y recuerdo que internamente deseaba que se murieran, ustedes  siempre comprendieron lo que me sucedía y sabían que al poco rato me iba a calmar y seria nuevamente la jovencita que siempre he sido.**

**         Que equivocado estábamos, aun recuerdo la llamada en la que el hospital hablo que me avisaran que había habido un accidente en esos momento me olvide de mi enojo y solo quería pedirles perdón por el modo grosero que los trate**- siento que mis ojos lloran y no peden detener sus lagrimas, pero aun así continuo- **recuerdo cuando llegue al hospital y pregunte por ustedes me dijeron que llevaban cinco minutos que habían fallecido, me sentí terriblemente mal, ahora que estoy enfrente de ustedes quisiera pedirles perdón por esa vez que discutimos, se que ustedes en el fondo me habían perdonado.**

         Finalmente suelto el llanto y siento como un gran peso se quita de encima, veo que por ahí hay cerca hay una banca, me acerco a ella y me siento y solo me dedico ver la tumba de mis padres, recuerdo que en la entrada había una señora que vendía flores, me levanto y regreso a la entrada, finalmente encuentro a la señora y compro un ramos de flores, cuando regreso, veo que alguien esta enfrente de la tumba veo que se trata de una señora de unos 40 años de edad de pelo castaño, viste elegantemente, aunque noto que su mirada es triste y me doy cuenta que se trata de mi tía por parte de mi papá. 

Cuando me acerco a la tumba logro escuchar-** hay hermano, hay nuera, siempre vengo con ustedes para cumplir con mi promesa, llevo 10 años buscándola y no se nada de ella, es como si la hubiera tragado la tierra, espero que este bien, sabes una cosa, desde que ustedes murieron ella cambio, pensé primero que era por su muerte ahora me doy cuenta de que yo la presione trate por todos lo medios de que ella madurara y pudiera superar la pérdida de ustedes dos, pero me equivoque no me di cuenta que al cortarle la libertad y sobreprotegerla le hice as daño de lo que había creído.**

Yo paso de largo y me siento en la banca nuevamente, siento un miedo terrible, tal vez quede traumada por el carácter de mi tía, o tal vez sea por otra cosa, me la quedo observando, finalmente noto que ella se separa de la tumba y yo pienso que ya se va a retirar, pero noto que ella se empieza a cercar a mi y veo que se sienta junto a mi en la banca, ella en un tono amable distinto al que yo le conocía me dice- **viene a visitar  a alguien verdad**- yo solamente asiento.

 Noto su mirada triste y dice- **sabes una cosa, sabes lo que mas me gustaría en este mundo es encontrar a mi sobrina**- yo le contesto- **¿Por qué desea encontrarla?**- ella me contesta-** es que se lo debo a mi hermano, yo frente a su tumba les prometí que cuidaría de ella y la haría una mujer de bien, siempre rezo todos los días por ella, que se encuentre bien y le deseo lo mejor**- yo tratándole de darle ánimos le digo simplemente-** espero que la encuentre pronto**

Noto que su arrepentimiento es genuino, y me doy cuenta que ella ha sufrido mucho también y finalmente decido decirle la verdad, finalmente iba a hablar cuando ve que se levanta y dice su tía- **bueno jovencita, tal vez volvamos a hablar otro día con mas calma**- 

Finalmente veo que se empieza a retirar finalmente de mi interior sale un grito que me sorprende ya que digo- **espera por favor tía-** noto que ella se detiene de golpe, y que se voltea, me mira con ojos sorprendidos y finalmente siento que se formas un nudo en la garganta y veo que me dice- **¿Cómo me has llamado?**- siento deseos de huir pero algo en mi interior me dice que ni se me ocurra, finalmente digo- **tía, perdóname por haber huido así de la casa, soy yo, soy Sora**- 

Noto que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y cuando me doy cuenta ella me esta abrazando fuertemente y dice- **gracias a dios  Sora que estas bien, no te reconocí como vienes vestida, ni con el pelo pintado**- yo solo le digo con una sonrisa triste-** es una larga historia**- ella aun llorando dice- **no te preocupes, será mejor que platiquemos en la casa**- yo simplemente asiento y  le pido que me espere un poco y ella comprende, finalmente me acerco a la tumba de mis padres y deposito las flores y me retiro de ahí con ella..................................**__**

         Fin POV Sora

         Tai sorprendido dice- **con eso fue lo que paso, creo que este paso que hiciste fue muy importante, me gustaría que mañana hicieras otro paso más.**

         Ella asiente y dice-** la verdad no lo se, tratar con mi tía es una cosa, pero tratar con los demás no se, y como tu dices, que ocultan algo y la verdad no quiero ser la causa de que lo que ellos ocultan sea causado por mi.**

         En ese momento Tai la abraza y dice- **no te preocupes, yo siempre te apoyare**- ella lo besa y el acaricia su espalda y ella dice-** gracias, la verdad no sabría que hacer sin ti....................................**

          Dos días después...............................

         Todos estaban nuevamente sentados en la mesa y haciendo planes para ese día ya que era la fecha en la cual todos habían entrado al digimundo, secretamente Tai y Sora habían hablado de lo que pasara ese día en la noche iban a festejar el año de que se reencontraron, finalmente suena el teléfono y Celeste levanta la llamada, mientras que todos platicaban y jugaban ella contestaba la llamada, finalmente después de 5 minutos ella cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a Tai y dice**- Señor Tai me permite salir durante unas tres horas, me hablo el medico y me dijo que mis análisis están listos.**

         Tai se voltea y con una sonrisa encantadora que solo el sabe sacar dice- **esta bien, puedes ir, pero regresa pronto**- ella asiente y a los 15 minutos ella sale vestida nuevamente con un pantalón negro de mujer, con un cinturón que tenia forma de cadena, un suéter delgado el cual le servia de especie de sudadera y un saco color negro de corte italiano.

Todos se quedan impresionados al verla, siempre tan elegante y bella, los demás elegidos no comprenden como Tai teniendo una empleada domestica tan bella el no la ve con una vista de depravado o haya querido sacara provecho de la situación ( nosotros si sabemos por que verdad). 

Tres horas más tarde Kary dice a su hermano- **hermano te gustaría ver la filmación de mi boda.**

         Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa dice- **está bien, me gustaría verla.**

         Kary saca un disco DVD y mete el disco todos los elegidos se sientan en la sala, pero Tai siente algo, siente que este día va a ser mas especial de que costumbre, pero se quita esas ideas rápidamente y se dedica ver la filmación, toda la filmación iba de maravilla hasta que el camarógrafo empieza a girar adentro de la iglesia y empieza a filmar a todos los invitados, y es cuando Kary nota algo, nota una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro la cual estaba llorando y finalmente ven como se retira, Tai la reconoce y ve que se trata de Sora y recuerda una cosa que no le puso atención hace un año en esta habitación:

**_"Sabes algo actualmente de ellos-_**_ ella veo que se tranquiliza, luego veo que se sienta y que hace una pausa y finalmente dice- **solo de dos amigos muy cercanos se que se casaron hace dos meses; y nada mas estuve afuera ese día de la boda viéndolos tan felices tan contentos." **_(Fragmento del episodio 1)__

Después el recuerda que ese día el choco con una persona y por las carreras no la observo bien y se dice así mismo sin importarle si lo escucharan los demás- **maldita sea, que tonto fui**.- finalmente oye la voz de Kary que dice- **lo vez Tk, sabia que la había visto en alguna parte.**

Cody  seriamente dice**- si es cierto que la viste y no la conoces, entonces que hizo ahí en la boda**.- Tai miraba la imagen detenida y cuando se da cuenta todos lo empiezan a observar para que el les diera la respuesta, Tai simplemente se levanta y  se acerca a la televisión y finalmente dice- **¿Qué raro?, ella nunca me comento que ella estuviera en esa boda a o que los conociera.**

Todos notan que esos diálogos de Tai estaban fingidos y Matt es el que habla- **además nuestros Digimons desde hace días están actuando muy raro, es como si supieran algo que nosotros ignoramos.**

Tai observaba la situación y se sentía terriblemente nerviosos, tan nerviosos estaba que empezaba a sudar por cualquier cosa. Tai se levanta y dice- **yo no soy el indicado para decirles lo que sucede aquí, tal vez sus Digimon acompañantes sepan algo que yo ignoro y además.............**

Cuando iba a hablar suena el ascensor privado y se abre y notan que llega Celeste con una sonrisa en los labio y con una mirada llena de valor y felicidad, ella al ver a Tai sin importarle que estén los demás lo abraza y lo besa en los labios, todos quedan impactados, menos Izzy y Joe ya que sospechaban algo había entre ellos dos, finalmente ella se separa e ignorando a los demás dice- **Tai estoy feliz**- ella abre su bolsa y saca un nuevo portarretrato mas grande y le dice- **te hago entrega de la foto que tire a propósito**- Tai estaba impactado y dice- **estas segura,**

ella dice- **si ahora mas que nunca, por favor déjame hablar con ellos a solas y por favor trae la prueba que necesito**- finalmente Tai se retira extrañado, y se pregunta que le pudo decir el medico que la pusiera tan contenta y le diera ese valor (ya lo sospechan verdad)

         Todos se quedaron expectante de lo que les pudiera decir celeste, finalmente ve la imagen de ella misma y se da cuenta que por un descuido de ella la grabaron después de tantos años ellos tenían, finalmente Kary dice- **¿por que cuando te dije que si te conocía me lo negaste?**- Celeste simplemente agacha la cabeza y dice-** antes que nada les quiero pedir una disculpa por toda esta farsa que he montado con la ayuda de Tai.**

         Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, finalmente continua Celeste- **yo se que desde hace mas de 9 años uno del grupo de ustedes se escapo de su casa, ustedes no saben el motivo, mas sin en cambio yo conozco ese motivo que orillo a esa persona alejarse de todos ustedes**

         Joe se para y dice- **¿Por favor Celeste explícate mejor, no te entiendo?**- calmándose dice- **desde que llegamos aquí tu has actuado muy rara como si todo dependiera de todo para hacer las cosas.**

         Celeste baja la mirada y todos se dan cuenta que ella tiene un color distinto de ojos a los que ella había mostrado, finalmente Mimi pregunta- **Espera un momento ¿tu color de ojos no era negro?**- Celeste contesta-** No, lo que pasa es que estaba usando unos lentes de contacto de color negro.**

         Mimi fija mas en la mirada de Celeste y ella lo mira tiernamente finalmente da un grito de sorprendida y finalmente dice- **no, no puedes ser tu, eso es imposibles, tan ciegos hemos estado.**

         Izzy preocupado por la expresión de su novia dice- **¿De que te has dado cuenta Mimi?**- ella responde- **solo hay una persona que tiene esa mirada, desde la infancia solo esa persona me mira así, no puede ser, eres tu.**

         Celeste viendo como las lagrimas de emoción salen de Mimi ella dice- **si, soy yo**

         Todos estaban desconcertados tan desconcertado que Cody habla- **por favor explícate Mimi, ¿Quién es?**- Mimi se levanta y la abraza y dice-** no te das cuenta tonto, después de 10 años el grupo de digielegidos se ha vuelto a unir.**

         Matt es el segundo que comprende esa frase y dice- **¿Sora eres tu?**- Celeste asiente con la cabeza y le dice-** discúlpenme todos ustedes por haber escapado de ese modo tan cobarde hace diez años.**

         Kary incrédula y a la vez sorprendida dice- **¿Quién nos puede asegurar que ella es Sora?**- Sora viendo que solo con pruebas ve como la habitación se abre y todos los Digimons de los elegidos aparecen y al final entra Agumon y Biyomon, esta se acerca a Celeste con una tranquilidad y dice- **Sora, ya les dijiste ¿quien eres?-** ella voltea y mira a su Digimon con una mirada llena de amor.

         En ese momento todos les empieza a salir lagrimas y todos se acercan y cada uno abraza a Sora y ella los abraza, mientras todos hacían eso, Tai colocaba la foto en su sitio, Kary en su interior estaba feliz de que Sora hubiera aparecido, pero había una duda,¿Desde cuando Tai sabia la verdad?.

         Después de abrazarla y llorar un poco en el hombro de Sora, Kary se acerca a su hermano y le dice, **hermano tendrás mucho que explicar, ya que todos queremos saber desde cuando Sora esta viviendo contigo.**

         Finalmente todos se sientan en la sala y Tai les cuenta todo lo sucedido durante ese año, también Sora les explica el motivo por el cual no querían que la encontraran después de tantos años.

Finalmente Tai les cuenta que ellos dos están casados desde hace medio año y finalmente Tai le pregunta a su esposa- **Sora, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo decirle la verdad hoy a los demás?**- Sora se sonroja y de su bolsa saca un sobre y dice-** por favor Tai lee lo que dice estos análisis- **

Tai los lee y cuando termina de leer los resultados se levanta, la levanta a ella, la abraza, la alza y todos notan que Tai esta muy feliz, tan feliz que no sabe como demostrarlo, finalmente Tai dice-** pensé que este iba a ser muy especial, y lo es, oficialmente el grupo de elegidos se ha reunido de nuevo, tu estas embarazada, y...........**- 

En ese momento se oyen como todos los Digivice de los elegidos empiezan a vibrar y finalmente ven como en medio de la sala se abre un especie de portal y ven que sale Genai de ese portal y dice Genai- **felicidades Tai, lograste terminar tu misión a tiempo**- tai no comprendía y dice-** ¿Qué misión tenia encomendada?**

         Genai contesta- **simple, tu misión era encontrar a Sora y ayudarla a que superara todos sus traumas**- Tai dice- **¿Por qué a mi?**- Genai contesta- **simple, tu fuiste la causa por la cual hubiera esa emergencia hace 5 años, el día en que surgió ese Digimon fue gracias a que nadie dejo que la elegida del amor se desahogara solo durante su estancia en el Digimundo y todas esa frustraciones formo a ese Digimon oscuro. **

         Tai comprendía ahora el porque el Digimundo le había negado la entrada a el y a Agumon, ahora el estaba arrepentido, pero Genai dice-** no debes de sentirte tan mal líder de los elegidos, tu esfuerzo por encontrarla ha dado los frutos esperado el día de hoy y además el Digimundo les tiene un regalo especial para todos ustedes, saquen todos sus Digivice**- todos sacan su Digivice y ven como esos Digivices se transforman en unos nuevos Digivice de color dorado y todos tenían la forma de un D3 y Genai dice- ahora estos Digivice son especiales ahora podrán entrar al Digimundo sin la necesidad de usar un portal- 

Tai se sienta esta realmente feliz, quiere llorar, quiere reír, no sabe si tanta felicidad la merece, ahora empieza a entender a Sora, el por que ella huía de ellos, finalmente era tanta su felicidad que se pone a llorar de alegría todos al verlo se conmueven y entre todos se abrazan formando una unión poderosa.

Después de tanta penas y alegrías, Tai se sentía por primera vez en su vida totalmente feliz, estaba casado con la mujer que mas ama en le mundo, tiene un negocio exitoso, su esposa pudo reunirse con los demás y ellos no la rechazaron, esta esperando un hijo de el, también a el lo perdonaron, el Digimundo lo perdono por sus tonterías, finalmente todo el esfuerzo por arreglar sus errores han valido la pena………………….

5 meses después....................

Tai estaba sentado en la sala de espera en el hospital,  desde la noche anterior habían internado a Sora debido a que se le había roto la fuente y estaba a punto de dar la luz, durante toda la noche y parte del dia Tai no ha dejado el hospital, finalmente se sienta, todos los demás elegidos  han estado con el desde que ella esta en el hospital, finalmente sale Joe ya que ayudo en el parto y dice con una sonrisa- **Tai, tienes unos hermosos mellizos* es un niño y una niña. **

Tai no sabia si brincar de felicidad o ponerse a llorar, era padre de dos hermosos niños y finalmente pregunta- **¿Cómo esta ella?**- Joe responde- **bien, aunque un poco cansada, pero, si quieres puedes entrar a verla.**

Tai no tuvo que escuchar otra vez esa orden, ya que el estaba entrando a la habitación donde le asignaron a Sora para que ella pudiera descansar, cuando entra ve a su esposa la cual esta acostada. El se acerca y le dice- **¿cómo te encuentras?**- ella un poco somnolienta dice- **bien y feliz, creo que por fin pudimos alcanzar la verdadera felicidad**- Tai la mira con unos ojos tiernos y dice- **tienes razón....................**

**Fin**

**Notas finales del autor: ** que les pareció el episodio se que no soy bueno en este genero pero trate que todos saliera bien con ellos, en especial con Sora ya que había sufrido demasiado y simplemente deseo que les haya gustado este fic............

Notas extras finales:

**"NO COMAN PAN EN FRENTE DE LOS POBRES"*: ** esta frase es común en mi tierra y se usa cuando se hace referencia cuando una pareja de novios hacen demasiado show, los que están solos la dicen que de algún modo significa que abusen de algo enfrente de los que no tienen nada

**Mellizos *: **Se les llama mellizos a los hermanos gemelos los cuales no se parecen, pueden ser dos niños, dos niñas o niño y niña esto sucede cuando el esperma no solo fecunda a un óvulo sino dos óvulos al mismo tiempo. 


End file.
